


The Trickster's Game

by KoscheiSigma



Series: The Trickster Series [2]
Category: Loki & Thor - Fandom, Loki/Thor - Fandom, Loki/Tony - Fandom, Some Loki/Tony, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Chapter six has Loki/Tony, Gosh I want to pet that cat in the park, M/M, Sadly I have work. No cat petting.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoscheiSigma/pseuds/KoscheiSigma
Summary: Three years after Loki lost his memory, he is asked to rejoin the Avengers to face a new foe. Tempting him back towards the darkness, Loki struggles with his moral obligations to Thor and his friends.





	1. The Trickster's Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has another one before it! Should read them both! This is part of the Trickster Series. If you've read them out of order, well...it might be confusing! 
> 
> The first book of this set is called "The Freedom of the Trickster". I suggest reading that before this one, but who am I to tell you what to read.
> 
> Enjoy.

** The Trickster’s Game **

 

A wooden rolling chair creaked as it was sat in, and a window snapped shut as the sound of rumbling thunder sounded its loud tattoo down the grassy hills outside. The grey paint peeled window frame rattle back in protest as an oil lamp was turned on in precaution to the lights going out during the gathering storm. A frustrated sigh rose from the dark haired man in the wooden chair as he shuffled through the notes on his desk. Glancing his green eyes upwards towards the window he rose, hissing as he earned a paper cut on his forefinger as he turned towards the stone fireplace. Grumbling softly, he knelt to put some peat stacks onto the fire. He squinted around for a fire poker, running his tongue over the cut, sucking on his finger as he watched the dried peat catch before he stood again. Jabbing at the fire a bit with the poker after he grabbed it, he replaced it, turning to go back towards his desk. The two room stone house was cosy enough now with a growing fire to warm it. Rubbing hands over his woolly jumper, the man took a moment to stretch before reaching for the chair to pull it out to sit down. The wind rattle at the window, brushing over the deepening green grass, rushing away as it brought the first splashes of rain against the glass with a soft pings, then the skies opened up with lightening, thunder, and stinging biting rain.  
As the man made to sit, a sharp rap at his door, turned his attention sharply away from his papers once again. Standing as he furrowed his brow, hurrying to the door to tug it open. The wind rushed in, threatening to put the fire and lamp out, tossing loose papers all over like an ill-mannered child. Drawing himself upwards a bit at the sight of the visitor, before stepping aside to let him in.  
  
“Thor, I thought you’d be in New York with the Avengers.”  
  
“I was concerned, Loki. You had written of some distress with your work here.” Thor bent down to step through the low doorframe and into the stone house.  
  
“Yes, to Vision, asking his advice on the greenhouse…It wasn’t really much of a distress, more of an annoyance.” Loki squinted at Thor, watching the man pace about the small house, the wooden floors groaning in protest under Thor’s weight.  
  
Thor nodded, distracted as he ran his hand through his hair. Loki closed the door, gathering the scattered papers and returned them to their places. The storm lashed the house, trying to rattle the windows of Loki’s house out of place. Loki bundled his hair up in a knot, sticking a pen through it to hold it into place, observing Thor’s restlessness. Inhaling, Loki went over to the giant of a man, touching his shoulder lightly. Thor turned abruptly towards the smaller man, catching him off guard as Thor grabbed his upper arms, pulling him close into a deep kiss. Loki felt himself being shoved backwards, hitting his desk, grunting as the edge bit into his upper thighs. The papers on his desk scattered and the lamp was nearly upset as Thor pressed Loki further back on the old desk, up against the wall and window, bruising his arms. The cool draft from the window pressed against Loki’s back as he gasped for air, grappling at Thor’s chest, pulling him close, wanting to feel the intensity of heat between them. Thunder roared outside, chasing after lighting as it streaked across the steel grey sky.

  
Loki had to pull away, tilting his head upwards as Thor attacked his neck with kisses and bites, drawing a low moan from the dark haired man. He squirmed a bit, shivering with delight. He reached up and cupped Thor’s cheek to make him look up.

“You don’t need an excuse to come and see me, Thor. You can just drop in.” Loki breathed, panting.

  
Thor growled softly, kissing him deeply again.

  
“You told me you wanted space…I…I tried. Loki I tried.” Thor muttered against his lips. “After Wakanda, Thanos, after I told you everything, you wanted space…”  
  
“I know…I know…”Loki cooed at him. “And I’m grateful, Thor. I’m so glad you did…but…you can drop in without worry or because I asked for advise on my garden.” Loki chuckled, light dancing in his eyes from the fireplace.  


Thor smiled a bit, reaching to tug at Loki’s jumper, only to have Loki’s hand stop him. Loki’s face was flushed with lust, biting at his lip. He smiled, leaning forward to kiss Thor gently. He chuckled, leaning into the broad chest, cherishing the warmth that radiated off of Thor like the sun.  
  
“Let’s not start a fire in my home.” Loki pushed Thor back, standing from the desk, wobbling slightly.  He caught himself against the desk, steadying himself with one hand looking outside, admiring the storm.  
  
“Is this storm yours? It is quiet fierce and troubled.” He hummed, going to go sit on the sofa, moving his books aside to have Thor sit beside him.

  
“Nay, it is of Midgard’s. Her storms could rival mine some days.” Thor nodded, sitting beside Loki, reaching for his hand. Thor rubbed his fingers over Loki’s hands, admiring the new blisters and worn scars he had collected over the years. Loki had become something more brilliant than Thor could ever imagen.  
  
“Why have you come here, Thor?” Loki asked gently, reaching up to brush Thor’s golden hair from his face, looking over him with fondness.  
  
“I want to ask you to join me in New York at Stark Tower. I would feel at ease with you there in my sight, protected within its walls.” Thor confessed, nuzzling into his hand.  
  
“And the Highlands of Scotland don’t do that now? I’m protected here, away from the rest of the world for a while…I am happy here, Thor.” Loki hummed, giving a small smile as he lowered his hand.  
  
“I would like you to be there…” Thor frowned softly at him, holding his hands gently.  
  
“I told you, three years ago, I need to be away from prying eyes. They see me as…this god who brutalised their towns and cities, then turned around and saved it. I don’t want to deal with any of that at the moment. You told me I did…insane things…things I…I’m having trouble wrapping my head around it.”  
  
When told of his adventures, his misdeeds, the death of his Mother, everything back in Wakanda, Loki didn’t know how to reach or respond. He had been something great…and something terrible. Now he was mortal, with children he did not know. The lack of magic had left Loki terribly exposed, and invited trouble from many sides. The first year out had been a trial for the once proud Trickster and the God of Thunder. They had been fortunate that the Avengers were sided with them, extending their protections to him. T’Challa had offered to shelter Loki until everything had settled. Six months later, Loki found himself in the Highlands of Scotland, surrounded by hills and trees. He couldn’t deal with the whispers, the eggshell walking around him, the reverence of those he supposedly had saved. He just couldn’t remember…no matter what was told, he just couldn’t accept he had saved an entire world.  
  
Loki didn’t feel worthy of such respect. He wasn’t sure if ever would feel that way.

Sam had dropped by every day for the first year alone. They had worked together to piece together how Loki would move on, how to live his life as he was. Eventually, Loki was talking to Sam once a month, then eventually once every other month. Loki had come far, stabilising himself and caring for his needs. With a garden, a hamlet a mile down the road, Loki had set himself up well. During those years, he and Thor had grown close. Maddeningly so…  
  
Thor nodded, leaning forward to kiss Loki’s head gently, nuzzling him with his nose. He pulled Loki against his chest, holding him close as thunder rolled around them. He inhaled slowly, stroking his hair.  
  
“Loki…The Avengers fear there will be another attempt on your life. They fear someone will return to give all those powers back to you. To make you as you were.” Thor muttered softly.  
  
“I’m sure it’s not the time I became a hero conquering a fire giant or remade Earth.” Loki groaned softly, curling up against Thor, watching the fire twist about in the fire place. “I…I suppose it was bound to happen eventually. Just…I hoped it would have been later.”  
  
Thor nodded, pulling a blanket down and around Loki to keep him warm as the sky darkened outside. They were silent for a moment, listening to the storm, taking comfort in the warming heat of the fire.  
  
“We should wait out the storm.” Loki murmured.  
  
“I can call the storm away. Remember?” Thor commented.  
  
“You need to think like a mortal, Thor.” Loki teased gently as he sat up and kissed Thor, sliding to sit in his lap. He kissed him again as Thor chuckled, a large hand cupping Loki’s face gently.  
  
“I could learn a few lessons about being mortal again. My lessons might not have stuck as well as I hoped.” Thor grinned, running the hand from Loki’s face to his waist to push his hand up and under his shirt.  
  
“I am a patient teacher.” Loki grinned against his lips.  
  
Thor smiled, pulling Loki’s jumper off of his body, tilting his head down to nip at the naked shoulder, pulling him close so their bodies slotted together. Loki purred, tugging at Thor’s armour, wanting it off. Thor smiled, lifting him upwards as he stood. Wrapping his arms around the blond man’s neck, Loki sucked on Thor’s lower lip as they made their way to Loki’s small bedroom. Setting Loki down on the bed, Thor pulled back to shed his armour, letting it hit the ground hard. Soon he was in his trousers, kicking his leather boots aside. Loki stared up at him with a seductive look on his face, having pulled his own trousers off. He reclined back on the pillows, naked skin glowing with a gentle white sheen as the lighting continued to flash outside. Loki reached up to Thor as he leaned down, parting his lush lips to kiss him deeply, allowing himself to be pushed back on the bed.  
 

Thor settled in between Loki’s legs, taking his time to explore his body, tracing his fingertips over curved chest muscle, drinking in Loki’s form with deep blue eyes. Loki pulled him down, gasping sharply as his hips were tilted up and Thor pressed into him slowly. It burned as Loki felt himself stretch around Thor’s large member, leaving him breathless. He trusted Thor to be slow and gentle with him. Loki fussed for a moment, reaching up to pull the pen free from his hair and tossed it across the room. Thor smiled against his navel as he heard the pen connect with the wall, rolling his eyes upwards to Loki.  
  
“Hush.” Loki grinned, batting at him lightly.  
  
Thor chuckled, holding Loki’s hips firmly, pausing as the lights went out. He hummed, the dim light from outside illumining them, the lighting highlighting their features now and then. A low groan escaped Loki when Thor moved slowly in him. They were tender with each other, and took their time, not rushing the moment. Loki felt the raw power of the storm in Thor, the small jolts of electricity jumping off his skin with each point of contact Loki made with him. He felt as if he could lose himself in the man who protected him and loved him when he had nothing. Loki wanted to be lost with Thor, and see the galaxy with him and live the stories he had been told about.  
  
Thor reached up to cup Loki’s face, staring down at him with deep intensity, rocking his hips into Loki, pulling a loud moan from him. Chasing it with a kiss, Thor gasped, fluttering his eyes when Loki clenched around him, whimpering. Loki felt a slow warmth pool around his centre, gripping Thor’s hand, whispering his name over and over. A loud thunder clap rattled the window in his room, pulling Loki into a sudden release, his body bowing upwards, clawing at Thor’s back fervently, and leaving long red marks along his back. Thor groaned, tensing up as his back was clawed up, rolling his hips into Loki, kissing him deeply as he released into him, gasping softly against his lips.  
  
They lay panting against each other for a moment before Thor shifted lightly to lay next to Loki, cleaning them up. He pulled Loki against his chest, nuzzling his face into Loki’s dark hair, wrapping an arm around his waist. Loki closed his eyes, listening to the rain hit the window, noting it had started to slow down. He closed his eyes, feeling his body tingle from coming down from his high. Loki felt sore even as he laid in his feather down bed, but it wasn’t a horrible feeling. He enjoyed the dull ache that had settled low in his body. Loki turned to press his face into Thor’s broad chest, slowly drifting off to sleep, comfortable as he felt covers pulled over his hips. Sweet thoughtful Thor…  
  
“Loki?” Thor whispered softly.  
  
“Hhmm…?” Loki opened his eyes slowly, giving a slow sleepy blink.  
  
Something cold was slipped onto his ring finger as Thor spoke again.  
“Will you marry me, Loki?”


	2. Doubt Comes in the Form of the Allfather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. PhD life is coming up, and I'm holiday! Lovely holiday. Chapter is a bit shorter...It took me a while, due to some rewrites. 
> 
> Should be on track again.
> 
> Cheers!

Loki was still awake hours after the storm had died off, laying on his back as he stared up the wooden struts that held up his roof. His fingers played with the ring on his finger, his heart racing with excitement. His thoughts were scattered to the wind with Thor’s proposal. Loki had said yes…it was all he ever wanted. The way Thor looked after he agreed was brilliant, better than any star and Loki loved him all over again.

  
Turning his head towards Thor, watching him sleep with his arm draped over his waist, holding Loki lightly as he snored softly. A golden god with the skies in his eyes. How could Loki be so lucky? A small smile graced his face as he leaned over and kissed Thor’s cheek before he rose, going to pull on some trousers. He found a robe he could pull around his thin shoulders, pushing slippers on to his feet. Dawn was breaking, peeking between grey clouds and the green hills, a pink-red eye that brought song birds to life. Loki pulled his hair free from being trapped beneath the robe, heading outside to survey the land. Fog had settled into the lower valley areas, and dew clung to the grass. The storm seemed to have done very little damage to his house and green house from what he could see from the doorway. Drawing his patchwork robe closer around his body, Loki shuffled out to the garden area in front of his house, checking his vegetables over. Shame they would go to waste, since he was leaving. Perhaps he could have someone look after everything while he was gone…  
  
Loki shook his head, hearing crows call at him from the roof. He glanced to them and snorted softly, turning towards them. They visited his garden often, begging for food, or to chase some of the younger birds away. Loki didn't mind and found them to be good company.   
 He pulled two tomatoes and broke them apart, offering them to the crows. One flitted down, landing on his shoulder, taking one of the tomato halves, before hopping down to the ground to peck and claw at it. The other squawked at Loki in protest. He smiled, turning as he went to putter around the garden, looking around for his basket.

A cool breeze tumbled through the garden, causing Loki to tense up. Something felt off. The world grew quiet for a moment, and it was unnerving as Loki saw the world around him freeze. The air around him tingled and grew tense for a moment before it all relaxed. Turning abruptly around, Loki found himself face to face with an elderly man with an eyepatch over his eye. The ravens flitted over to his shoulders as the man’s one good eye pierced Loki to his very soul. Loki felt rooted on the spot unable to move. The man was dressed similarly to the way Thor dressed when he came to visit. A staff in the man’s hand made Loki draw back, forgetting his garden basket. It was imposing on its own, and everything about this man screamed power and ruthlessness.   
  
“I hear you are marrying my son.” The man rumbled at Loki. His voice was commanding, with undertones of power and strength. Loki couldn’t help but be compelled to speak honestly.  
  
“I…I am. He asked me. I said yes.” Loki found himself speaking before he could stop himself.   
  
“I see. Not the way I thought you would honour your promise to me…however, it does satisfy the terms we had agreed to.” The man stepped towards him; Loki felt unnerved, anxiety rising sharply in him as panic prickled along the edges of his mind.  
  
“P…Promise?” Loki managed to breathe out as he fought the urge to run back into the house, feeling terribly small around the elderly man. “I…I made you a promise? I don’t remember…I’m sorry.”

“I know. I am aware of what you have done, and why, however, I will hold your promise to serve the next King of Asgard. I will not forget such a promise, Loki.” The man was less than a foot away from Loki now.  
  
Loki stared at him for a moment. “…You’re Odin. Thor’s Father. He told me about you. I…I didn’t know about this promise. Can you really hold me to it?”  
  
“I can and I will. I am satisfied with this wedding prospect. Not the worlds I would have thought to unite, but Midgard has proven its worth over and over.” Odin stated as Loki stared at him.  
  
“I…I…I’ve got a lot to think on. I mean…I would be consort to Thor on Asgard. I am only human here…” Loki started, but fell silent when Odin held up his hand.  
  
“I will see that you become immortal once more. I am sure you have a lot of questions…your memories were taken from you as payment for the restoration of Midgard, along with your magic.” Odin pursed his lips a bit.  
  
Loki couldn’t help but stare at Odin, mouth agape. The birds on Odin’s shoulders peered at Loki silently. The world became still for a moment as Loki tried to think on what to say. Eventually, he cleared his throat, adjusting his robe around his body, looking down at his feet, before looking up at him.  
  
“I’m not sure I want to rule by his side, Odin. He and I have to talk about this. He may give up your kingdom…and that’s…that.” Loki drew himself upwards, nodding. “I…Yes, that’s that.”  
  
Odin stared at him, getting a bit closer. “I will hold you to your word, Loki.”  
  
Loki inhaled sharply, drawing back, becoming unnerved. Odin glared at him before the air around them rippled and Odin was gone. Loki staggered backwards and leaned against his stone house, clutching at his chest, shaking, thoughts swimming through his mind. Then, ever so slowly, doubt crept into his mind. What did Thor know? Would he want Loki to rule Asgard beside him? Why wasn’t he told more about what happened at…  
  
Loki hissed as pain shot through his head, causing him to bend over, sliding to his knees, tilting his head back. He felt tears prickle around the corners of his eyes, swallowing hard. He felt terribly overwhelmed by everything suddenly. He wanted to get away and think…perhaps going to New York would be the break he needed. Loki rubbed his face, flinching as he heard the door behind him open with a bang. Groaning, he looked up at Thor, taking in the lovely naked chest of the Thunder god.   
  
Thor gave him an odd look, concerned as he reached down to pull Loki up into his arms.   
  
“What is wrong? Are you having doubts?” Thor murmured into Loki’s hair, stroking his back.  
  
Loki sighed, feeling himself settle down, shaking his head. “…Lets go to New York, Thor. I think it’s best…we have a lot to talk on. About Asgard…us…my past…what happened when I lost myself. I want an honest talk, Thor. No more tip toeing around the issues…I know you have been. No more.” Loki muttered, pressing his face into Thor’s chest.  


Thor hugged him tighter, nodding, noting the cool breeze knocking some tomatoes off their vines. Loki would need someone to look over this place and the life he had given it. Thor felt guilty pulling Loki away from such a simple life, one that had made him better. It must be done…to protect him. If the ancient evil that was seen by Dr. Strange was coming for Loki, Thor would protect him.  
  
“Come on, Loki, let us prepare for our departure.” Thor muttered softly, releasing Loki gently, heading back into the house.  
Loki watched him go, doubt still swirling in his mind, then the awful nagging thought spilled across his mind, sinking in like ink to parchment.  
  
_Maybe Thor was simply using him._


	3. Being Human among Gods

Loki insisted they take the jet back to New York, as he had a lot to pack and transfer over to the Tower. He was finalising his house transfer to one of the village women he trusted, telling her about the stubborn roses in the back as the jet arrived, the wind whipping around, pushing the grass outwards in circles as it landed. Thor set a box down, glancing to Clint as he stepped off the jet, looking surprise. He looked pleased, placing a hand on his hip as he waved.  
  
“Hail, Clint. I am surprised you came. I thought it would have just been Bucky and Sam.” Thor smiled warmly as Clint came over.  
  
“Yeah, they came too, just the kids insisted on seeing Loki. They missed him for some reason.” Clint rolled his eyes, looking back to the Jet as all three of his children rushed out, yelling for Loki.   
  
Sam laughed as the children barreled towards the dark haired man, yelling at the top of their lungs, going for a box.   
  
The man looked up from his conversation with the woman, gasping sharply as three children tackled him into a tight hug. Loki laughed, hugging each in turn, babbling at them. Clint and Laura had agreed that the children were important to Loki’s rehabilitation of being human. They had sent letters, drawings, and visited sometimes after Sam’s sessions. Loki been adopted as their uncle more or less. Clint snorted as Cooper insisted Loki come and play with them while the others packed up. They ended up running around the house when Loki declined, wanting to help put his boxes in the jet. As Loki commented on how each had grown, he showed them around, pointing to some final things boxes they needed to fill. The children couldn't be bothered, wanting to continue to run about.  
  
“They’ve grown wonderfully, Clint.” Loki hummed when the archer came near. He reshuffled a box so that it would close properly. Thor didn’t seem the best at packing his things. Loki was just pleased nothing was broken.  
  
“Yeah, they’re something.” Clint gave a half smile, looking over to Loki. “How you been? I know this isn’t the most ideal way to return to the fold.”  
  
“Am I a part of the fold? I’m pretty sure I’m not quite there, Clint.” Loki looked up at him. “I want you to be honest, Clint, and from what I’ve seen, you have no problem with that.” Loki offered a small smile as Clint snorted, glancing to his children as they started to pick at the tomatoes.   
  
“I’ve never seen them eat a vegetable in my life.” Clint laughed.   
  
“Fresh ones are the best.” Loki nodded as he gathered his box up.  
  
“I should make the effort to grow some for them. Anyways…what do you want to ask, Loki?” Clint asked, his eyes observing him.  
  
“…Is this really to protect me, or to bring my magic back? Or even to keep me under control? If I’m being used, I want to know, Clint.” Loki turned towards him, levelling with his deep green eyes.  
  
Clint drew himself upwards, his brow furrowing for a moment. “Loki, we don’t know how to bring your magic back. You expressed you didn’t want it back. No one wants to control you…maybe Tony, but he’s been a bit pent up as of late.” Clint mused as Loki scoffed at him, looking away, blushing a bit.  
  
“So it really is to protect me? That is all?” Loki asked.   
  
“As far as I can see, Loki. That’s all it is.” Clint reached over and patted his arm lightly. Loki inhaled, relaxing as he nodded.  
  
“Okay…I just had to be sure.” Loki smiled, moving to put his box in the jet.   
Bucky reached out to take the box, giving Loki a nod of greeting. “Hey. Been a while.”  
  
“A fair few years, I agree. Thank you for coming out here.” Loki hummed as Bucky looked to his small house.  
  
“Well, it’s better than what I was doing when I was hiding from Steve. Welcome back by the way…it’s going to be hard.” Bucky hummed, going to get another box.  
  
“Yeah…I figured.” Loki sighed, returning to get the remaining of his things. The kids ended up pulling some of the smaller things on to the jet.  
  
Loki stood in front of the stone house, taking in its detail, memories, adventures he had in the hills. He would miss the silence, the calm of everything. Perhaps integrating himself back into society would be good for him. Closing his eyes, Loki felt the cool breeze wash over him, listened to the call of birds, and the gentle chimes of the church bells in the distance. He sighed, opening his eyes. He turned towards the jet, boarding it. Time to let go of what he had, and embrace a new life. Loki felt apprehensive about taking the step towards it. 

  
Thor came up behind Loki wrapping his arm around him gently, kissing his head lightly. “It will be alright. I will be right here for you.” He murmured into his hair, stroking his arm lightly.

 

Loki nodded, allowing Thor to hold him as the children got settled into their seats. Bucky made sure their seatbelts fit securely, before taking the seat beside Clint to take off. Doubt still played in his mind as they took off, leaving Loki’s old life behind.  
  
The jet arrived on the landing platform of the Tower. The boxes were off loaded inside with help from Bucky and Sam. Sam was chatting to one of his clients, helping them through a rough spot, hardly having time to speak to Loki on the way back to New York. He departed as soon as they landed. Clint had the kids help with the smaller boxes, then got them to their mother who was waiting for them downstairs. Thor called out to the room, beaming proudly.  
  
“Friends! We have return! Loki and I have news to share.” Thor bellowed to the empty room.  
  
Steve peeked out from the kitchen, holding a plate with a sandwich, as Bucky snorted at Thor’s joyful mood. He patted Thor’s arm as he made his way over to Steve, reaching for the sandwich on his plate. He took a bite as Steve cutely protested at him. Wanda giggled at them, cleaning her hands.

  
“Welcome to the Tower, Loki. I’m glad you’re here.” Wanda smiled at Loki. “I just finished making food, though Steve will eat again, I’m sure.”

  
Steve flushed red, mumbling something about himself, causing Wanda to roll her eyes. Vision phased into the room, tilting his head at Loki and Thor. “Mr. Stark will be up in a moment. It is good to have you here, Loki.” He said in a polite tone.  
  
“Sure.” Loki smiled, glancing to Thor. “…I’m not sure why I’m here, other than for my protection. However, we can talk about that later. Thor and I do have an announcement; we can talk about it over your fantastic meal, Wanda.” Loki smiled. “Where am I staying?”  
  
“We thought you could stay across from Thor, or even with him.” Vision nodded. “According to the ring on your finger, I assume you’ve become engaged to him?”  
  
Loki smirked as Thor huffed at Vision.  
  
“We wished to announce it to everyone!” Thor rumbled at a startled Vision.  
  
“Ah, forgive me…I…”He looked to Bucky and Steve.  
  
“You’re on your own on this one, Vision.” Steve hummed, shrugging his shoulders, looking amused. Bucky nodded, munching on his stolen sandwich.  
  
Wanda squealed with delight as she bounded over to Loki and Thor, hugging them tightly. “That’s fantastic! Hela will be so excited!”  
  
“Hela?” Loki grunted as he was hugged tightly.   
  
“Oh, ah…your…your daughter.” Wanda spoke sheepishly, stepping back a bit.  
  
“Yes, of…of course.” Loki smiled, easing Wanda’s tension, by hugging her again warmly. “Sorry, I tend to forget.”  
  
Loki hadn’t forgotten, he just…didn’t think to include the children he didn’t remember having into the narrative of his wedding to Thor. First Odin, now four supernatural magical children. He felt overwhelmed suddenly. He pulled back from the hug, inhaling slowly to calm himself. Thor babbled at Wanda, gesturing wildly about. A ringing started to build in Loki’s ears, and pressure built in his head as he stepped to one side, pressing a hand to his head. He felt short of breath, feeling the large room close in on him a bit.  
  
“Hey.” Bucky was suddenly in front of him, pressing a hand to his shoulder. “Come on, to the kitchen. Can help us finish up.” Bucky gripped his wrist, tugging Loki towards the kitchen. “We’re stealing him for a bit Thor!” He called, grinning.  
  
Loki inhaled sharply, following Bucky into the kitchen. Steve set down his plate, closing the kitchen door behind them, looking to Loki, then nodded a bit.  
  
“Yeah, you’re right, he was about to pop.” Steve gave a small smile, letting Bucky guide Loki to a seat.  
  
“I…just…it just all overwhelmed me at once. Everything. Being here, remembering I had children, the wedding, the prospect of going to Asgard to rule, being threatened by something I don’t even know about, all because of something I don’t remember and I-…”Loki started to ramble, before Bucky stopped him gently with a touch of his hand.  
  
Loki shivered, closing his eyes, hiding his face in his hands, his shoulders heaving a bit. Steve rubbed his back gently.   
  
“Shh…It is alright to feel this way, Loki. It is going to be hard to be here. Not remembering is going to be hard. Existing in this moment will be hard.” Bucky spoke in a gentle tone, sitting beside him. “You can always say no…you can talk to Thor…just you can’t keep it from him.”  
  
Loki nodded, groaning a bit. “Yeah…It’s all shit in a hand basket.”  
  
“And that’s alright.” Bucky smiled, patting his shoulder. “Just take it easy…Talk to Thor.”  
  
Loki tilted his head back, giving a grim smile at them. “I’m not a ruler, I can barely govern my own life, and here I am. How can I even talk about this?”  
  
“One issue at a time. We can do it now or later.” Steve nodded, opening the silver chrome fridge and got a beer. “We’ll be here for you, Loki.”   
  
Steve pushed the beer towards Loki gently across the granite counter, watching him. Loki hummed in appreciation, opening it and drank from it.  
  
“Think later…he and I can talk later. This moment should be a happy one. Reunited with good friends.” Loki hummed, enjoying the smell of the roast warming in the oven.

Loki was glad the kitchen was painted in warm yellows and browns. It felt homely and comforting. He sipped his beer, taking a moment to think a bit longer, before looking to Bucky. He stood, listening to Thor’s loud voice greet Tony as he emerged from his lab. Tasha was greeted in a similar manner, drawing a smile from Loki.  
  
“I hope his light never goes out. Thor is a remarkable person. I am lucky to have him in my life.” Loki smiled, pushing the beer away from him, and gathered some of the roasted potatoes and squared his shoulders. “Right.”  
  
He headed out, as Steve opened the kitchen door for him. Loki smiled warmly as he went to the table, setting the food down.   
  
“Tony, it’s good to see you.” Loki hummed at him.   
  
Tony stared at him for a moment, a soft flush rising to his cheeks that Loki caught. Thor eluded to them being close…Loki wasn’t sure how close they had become, but Tony seem still hung up on it. Loki wondered for a moment how Tony would react to the wedding announcement.   
  
“Good to see you too, glad you’re here…Vision told me you’re getting married. Congrats.” Tony nodded, then looked around, raising an eyebrow at the collected Avengers.

 They seemed to visibly relax before gathering at the table. Steve, Bucky, and Wanda brought out the rest of the meal as Clint poured them all drinks. Loki sat down next to Thor, leaning back in his seat. The dining room was decorated in post-modern décor, greys, blacks and whites. It wasn’t Loki’s favourite colour scheme, but it suited Tony in every way.  The dinner was nice, comforting, and hearty as it eased the tension that was in the room.

Loki listened more than he chatted, glad to be around people he could trust. Doubt was still there, however, it was eased with each moment. A simple laugh, a silly story, familiarity between the group and acceptance of Loki, it felt like home for the moment. Loki eventually was able to relax, laughing and smiling along with the others. He could forget that there was a looming threat that had chased him from his home. The Avengers, broken and remade sat before him. They seemed closer to each other since the event three years ago. Loki had taken the broken world and mended it with his great sacrifice of self. They embraced him as one of their own without question. As Loki watched Clint, take the wine from Vision, telling him off for spilling it, he made a promise to himself that he would live up to the respect given to him so freely from the Avengers. He had a family he could depend on, friends he could confide in. Loki felt safe and at home.

For a moment, Loki felt human.


	4. The Rise of the Fire Giant

A soft groan rose from Loki as he patted his belly, following Thor up to their rooms. The lift up caused a slight gravitational pull on them as they ascended quickly, making Loki feel a bit woozy. Loki felt stuffed from all the food he ate, and a bit tipsy from the entire bottle and beer he had. Leaning against the cool chrome surface of the lift’s walls, Loki felt glad for the solid wall against his back for a moment. He hummed softly as he watched the lift doors glide open with ease, allowing him to shuffle into the darken hallway. Soft yellow lamps lit up as he moved towards one of the two doors in the hallway. Loki patted Thor's arm with fondness, a silly smile on his face as he shuffled down the carpeted hallway.  
  
“Art deco…like…the gothic art deco.” Loki pointed to the architecture of the hall way. Grey-blues highlighted with golds.

He puffed his chest out pleased he knew the style, while Thor looked a bit confused, but nodded at him. Thor caught Loki, pulling him away from a table he nearly ran into, giving him a worried look. Loki patted his broad arm, leaning against him. Thor steady him gently, shaking his head.   
  
“I drank too much. Feels nice. You aren’t drunk.” Loki spouted at Thor loudly, giggling.

  
“Midgardian drink cannot get me drunk. It is too weak for me.” Thor opened the door to a room, shuffling Loki into it gently. “This is your room, Loki. I will stay across the hall from you. You will still have your space, but within reach of me.”  
  
“That’s good!” Loki giggled, pushing away from Thor, peering at the room. "Gotta...gotta still...think things over. Lots to think about, y'know?"  
  
Thor nodded again. "Aye. Many things to think on."

It was decorated in soft crème colours, contrasting with deep blues from the curtains and sofa. The carpet was soft and spongy beneath Loki’s boots. The furniture was a lovely mahogany wood that made the room appear richer. Near the window sat a desk with a computer and some of Loki’s things. Through a door way was the bed room, that echoed the living room. Mounted on the wall in the living room was a flat screen telly. Various lamps dotted around the room made Loki giggle.  
  
“So many lamps.” Loki whispered, detaching himself from Thor, staggering towards the bedroom. “It’s so big! Why does Tony have so much room?”  
  
“I am not sure.” Thor followed him, amused by the absurd manner of a drunk Loki. “Perhaps we should get you to bed.”  
  
“I got it…I’m fine Thor.” Loki waved him off as Thor reached to steady him. Loki kicked off his boots, humming as he fell backwards onto the very soft bed, drawing a sharp gasp from a startled Thor as he fell. He smiled at the ceiling, comfortable.

Thor relaxed, then laughed gently, shifting Loki up on the bed all the way, laying him on his side, before pulling covers over him. “Just call for me. Friday will let me know if you need me, Loki.”  


“Hmmhmm…”Loki hummed, curling up on the bed, smiling blissfully as he smiled, slowly falling to sleep, not having bothered to undress.

Thor sat on the bed, stroking Loki’s hair gently, watching him for a moment. He leaned forward, kissing the side of Loki’s head, before he rose to go to his room, shutting Loki’s door behind him. Loki felt himself drift off to sleep. The darkness pulled him downwards, wrapping warmly around him as he floated down. He felt lighter and lighter until there was nothing…

  
  
Loki opened his eyes abruptly, staring up into the void above him. His mind raced as he felt himself shift and become upright. There was a soft pale green-blue light behind him, chasing the darkness away that surrounded him. Beyond the river of light, the blackness remained, making it hard for Loki’s eyes to focus on the void. Beneath his feet ran a river of bioluminescent creatures of various shapes and sizes, flowing slowly, glowing in various colours. The clothes Loki was wearing were heavy, robe like. His hair was longer, down to his shoulders, curling gently around his face. Loki looked down at his hands, seeing streaks of blue run across them. Confusion rolled through him as Loki looked up seeing a silhouette of a tree in the distance. Suddenly a red-orange glow started to grow from the inky blackness the river of light hadn’t chased away completely, drawing upwards, cracking and breaking like lava cooling upon the earth. From it smoky shadows stepped forward, before a man with red hair and yellow eyes appeared, staring at Loki, tilting his head. The man was handsome, his body broad, and tall. He had to be taller than Thor, well built. His body was covered in an ashen tunic that shifted and flowed over him like water even as he stood still. The man moved towards Loki, looking him over.  
  
“I am pleased to see you, Loki Odinson, Loki Laufeyson, Trickster, Silver-tongue, God of Tricks and Lies, Fallen King of Asgard, Shape Shifter, Fire Mountain Giant Slayer, Father of Giants and Monsters, Protector of Midgard, Martyr of the Seven.” The man rumbled at him, drawing near.  
  
Loki wanted to run, but he felt rooted to the spot, tilting his head up at the man. His lips parted as if he were to speak, but no sound came from him as the man stopped in front of him. Loki could see flecks of blue in the yellow eyes of the man as he stared up at him. The man laughed suddenly, resting a hand on his hip.  
  
“Loki, Loki, Loki…Your magic is gone…Memories lost. You here in the Between. Powerless. I always thought you would be different. You are much more. Even as you are now. I have a gift for you, Loki.” The man bent down, eye level with Loki.   
  
“Gift?” Loki managed to find his voice, though it came out as a whisper. He could feel the heat radiate off of the man.  
  
“Yes, a gift for you killing my son all those years ago." The man stated.

Loki felt suddenly cold, as dread filled him.

  
"The Fire Mountain Giant." The man continued. "You do not remember, but you will. I return to you, Loki, all your magic and your memories. You will carry my mark, Loki Liesmith, and be forever in chaos. The thing you wished to escape, I give back to you.” The man gripped Loki’s wrist tightly as it burned.

Loki cried out in pain, trying to pull away, only to be held in a vice grip, tugged close to the man.

“I, Surtur, bestow upon all the chaos you once wielded, the magics that could break Asgard, the Universe and the Seven. I restore your memories, rebirthing you in the fires of my mountains. I stake my claim on you, Loki, Prince of Lies. Take desire in this gift.” Surtur whispered into Loki’s ear, before kissing him soundly.  
  
Pleasure erupted in Loki's body, spilling outwards. He moaned against Surtur’s lips, going slack against him. He felt the broad arms wrap around him, lowering him to the ground as power surged through him, releasing something deep within his body. Light started to bubble up around Loki as heat pierced through the centre of his chest. Surtur pulled away, the heat in his eyes left Loki breathless while his body cried out with intense need.   
  
“I will find you now…You can never hide from me again, Loki. Fire and Ice will make the Universe anew.” Surtur rumbled at him, releasing him.  
  
A pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around Loki’s waist from behind, tugging him backwards into the void as Surtur stood at the edge of the river of light, watching Loki intensely as he was pulled backwards. Loki felt his mind explode in an array of brilliant thoughts, memories, sounds, and then nothing.

 

Loki felt the warmth of the sun against his skin, something soft brushing across his hand as a gentle breeze teased over him. He opened his eyes, finding himself in a wheat field, dotted with a few trees, and a cottage not far from where he was. Children were laughing in the distance, chasing each other. Glancing down at himself, Loki found he was wearing a green tunic, with a belt around his waist. He wore brown leather pants and soft walking boots. Ones he wore as a younger lad. A hand touched his shoulder, causing Loki to turn his head towards the figure at his right.   
  
“Sigyn…” Loki breathed, taking in the sight of the beautiful elven woman. He smiled warmly, reaching up to run his thumb over the dark freckles that clustered over her olive brown skin.

Loki chuckled, leaning down to kiss her nose, holding her close to his body, relaxing. His hand threaded through her dark hair, sighing softly. He felt at peace, enjoying the comfort of Sigyn being close to him. They were going to pick apples today…he remembered. Some of the green bitter ones Sigyn liked so much. Loki preferred the sweeter yellow ones, but wanted Sigyn to enjoy a nice apple pie. He wanted to have one baked for her. He remembered he wanted that so much for her.  
  
“Why are you here my love?” Sigyn whispered to him, holding him close.   
  
“I have missed you. That is why I am here, darling.” Loki smiled into her hair. “We are picking apples today…remember?”  
  
“Loki…you have to wake up.” Sigyn touched his face lightly with the tips of her fingers. “My love, you are dying here.”

Loki furrowed his eyebrows, pulling back. “What?”  
  
“You are dying…wake up, my love…for Thor, for your friends. You must wake up.” Sigyn whispered as a firm hand gripped Loki’s shoulder and tugged him around sharply.

 

  
  
A harsh gasp escaped Loki’s lips as his eyes snapped open, staring up at the face of Dr. Strange and a thin blond man with a scruffy face.   
  
“Fuckin’ hell, he’s awake.” The blond man breathed, slumping backwards on his knees. Dr. Strange groaned, rubbing his face, looking relieved.  
  
“Yes, he is…Thank goodness.” Dr. Strange croaked roughly, running a hand through his hair, leaning back.  


It took a moment for Loki to realise he was on the ground, in a room he wasn’t familiar with, surrounded by books of all sorts. He inhaled, rolling himself slightly to his side, then made a sound of discomfort before laying still. Power flashed through his body, causing Loki to emit another pained sound.  
  
“Yeah, don’t do that, mate. You just went through a crash course of magical energies. Someone broke the seal in you. Nearly killed you, mate.” The blond man grunted, reaching for a flask inside of his tan trench coat. He took a long drink from it, before putting it away. “Strange and I barely could contain it, still don’t think we did…not completely.”

His eyes drifted upwards to part of the ceiling where a large crack had formed. “That’s some nasty magic work there if the House can’t heal it quickly.”  
  
“Loki’s magic is beyond most.” Strange grunted, reaching over to check Loki over. “It was never meant for Earth.”  
  
“Where am I?” Loki mumbled, feeling ill as he curled up tighter on the floor.  
  
“The Sanctum Sanctorum. My home.” Strange hummed. “You’re in a containment circle at the moment…your magic is very volatile right now. It was shoved back into you, more or less…Oh?” Strange reached for Loki’s wrist, turning it over gently.

A black triangle with three circles above it, growing smaller the further away from the triangle they were. Strange stared at the mark, running his fingers over it. Loki hissed in pain, snatching his wrist away from him.  
  
“Do not touch that.” Loki grunted, sitting up with effort. He swayed, flinching a bit. Traces of ecstasy still lingered in his body as he ran his fingers over his lips, noting he was wearing the heavy robes.  
  
“Loki…what is that mark?” Strange asked gently, watching the dishevelled man for a moment.  
  
“Surtur’s mark. However, I think you knew that. He is the threat after me…The threat you saw.” Loki lifted his eyes up to Strange.  
  
The Grand Wizard nodded a bit. “I didn’t know his name. I just saw the mark…I thought the signs would be clearer.”  
  
“Surtur is of further realms than this one. His world is hidden away from most…You would not find it if you had no directions to as where he resides.” Loki hunched over a bit. “I do not blame you for not knowing him.”  
  
“That’s good. Fuckin’ hate to have your bad side.” The blond man chipped in from his spot.  
  
“John, now is not the time.” Strange huffed at him.  
  
John shrugged, standing. “I just nearly killed myself for this bloke to live. I think it’s the best time.” He shot back, patting his pockets, before pulling out a cigarette and placed it in his mouth, rolling it over his lips.   
  
“Where are the others? Thor, Anthony?” Loki asked, rubbing his head, trying to ease the constant surge of power he felt coursing through him.  
  
“On a call…They have to tend to some matters before they can return here.” Strange spoke gently. “They brought you here when they discovered unusual magical readings coming from you. They were right to do so. All that raw magic would have destroyed the Tower, and part of New York, had it not been contained.”  
  
Loki nodded, looking down at the mark on his wrist. “Surtur can find me now…His mark will lead him to me. As I am now, I cannot go against such a foe.”  
  
“You are to stay here until you’ve recovered and learned to reuse your magic.” Strange reached out to steady Loki as he moved to perch on his knees.   
  
Loki shook his head. “I know how to use them…my memories are back. I will be fine.” He forced himself to stand, looking at the robes carefully. “These are meditation robes of the High Practitioner, the one who sees all…why am I wearing them?”   
  
“You have seen beyond the veil of time and space…perhaps they were granted to you because of this.” Strange frowned a bit.  
  
“And you leaving that circle, mate, would be worse for you and us. Your magic isn’t even under control!” John snapped from his seat he had taken. “Control is key here, and you lack it at the moment.”

Loki inhaled, bowing his head a bit, feeling the magical energy roll through him. He nodded after a moment before looking up at them.  
  
“Fine…The barriers here keep my magic from bursting outwards. Can you place the same barriers in the Tower?” Loki asked, frowning at Strange.  
  
Dr. Strange paused, then nodded. “I can. It would be better to have someone around to help you…and you could move about freely until then.”  
  
“That is what I want…I do not want to be caged here. I rather be around Anthony, Thor, Bucky, Steve…the others. I wish this. They helped me see through darkness once before, they can help me again.” Loki nodded, being logical.  
  
“I’ll talk to Tony and Thor when they return. Until then, you’ve got to stay in there. Those are my conditions.” Strange offered.  
  
Loki nodded at him, sitting back down, folding his legs neatly. “I will meditate until then. See if I can tame…this mess.”   
  
“More than a mess…it’s a forest fire.” John quipped.


	5. Magic and an old Promise

  
He felt as if he could see once more…as if he had been blinded and now could see the world anew. Loki didn’t realise how much being mortal had made him so incomplete. His memories had settled back into place, and his magic sang loudly within him, wanting to soar and to be tested. Even as he meditated in the mind space between this world and the next, Loki felt powerful and complete.

A pair of soft hands grasped his, entwining gently. The contrast of olive brown skin against his pale hands eased Loki’s weary mind. He lifted his head looking up into Sigyn’s eyes, feeling the tension he didn’t know he was holding, slowly ebbing from his body. Her hand runs over the mark as she leans forward to whisper something into Loki’s ear. He turns his head towards her, frowning, looking surprised.  
  
“What?” Loki breathed.

 

The illusion is shattered when Loki was roughly shaken. His eyes fluttered open, staring down at his hands, before turning his head slowly towards the intruder on his meditation. He frowned up at John, before shifting on his knees to face the small crowd that had gathered there, looking up at the worried faces of Steve, Tony, Bucky, and Thor. Stephen Strange was standing off to one side, a book floating past him and into an empty slot on the shelf.   
  
“I was meditating. My magic could have lashed out at you.” Loki turned his gaze on John, glaring.  
  
“You weren’t meditating, you were sleeping.” John countered, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Do they know you are from another dimension?" Loki snapped at John.  
  
"Only Strange does. Fuck the others." John waved his hand a bit, grinning at Loki. "How do you know?"  
  
"I am one of the most powerful sorcerers in the Nine...I see magic in all its forms, and yours is not from the realms of here...you are another Universe altogether. A horrible mess of magic all around you...and they say I am the dangerous one." Loki shot at John.

John scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Dr. Strange invited me to help settle you down. And I saved your life, so fuck off."

  
Loki scowled at him, before relaxing, hands on his knees. “My enemy is Surtur. The Fire Giant King. I…He wants revenge for me killing his son. Or…more. The signals were a bit mixed.” Loki stated dryly.

He watched Thor tense up, going from worried, to angry. He growled, gripping his hammer tightly, turning slightly away from the others, hissing.  
  
“Surtur will pay for this, Loki. He had no right to do this to you! I will talk to Odin…this is unacceptable.” Thor snarled.

Tony frowned. “Is he going to come here? To Earth?”

“We need to prepare for the worse if he is.” Steve frowned, reaching over to Bucky to grip his arm, steeling himself for another fight.  
  
Loki watched them from his spot where he was kneeling. He inhaled, standing slowly with some effort, glancing to Strange, then groaned softly. “Please stop. There will be no fight. Odin will not interfere here, and I will not let him endanger Midgard. Not after everything I have done to restore it.”

The three of them fell silent, looking to Loki, coiled tight like a snake. Loki shook his head at them, folding his arms across his chest.   
  
“I am marked by Surtur. He gave me back my memories and my magic so I would become…as I was. He wants me to become a chaotic nightmare. I see now…I cannot stay.” Loki’s features became grim, looking down at his hand, rubbing the ring on his finger. “I would be a danger to you.” He pulled the ring off his finger, holding it out to Thor.  
  
Thor stared at him, then shook his head, turning away. “I will not hear it, Loki! This is not your fault! How is this fair to you? You have come so far and-…”  
  
“Thor. I know. I know.” Loki spoke quietly.  “It simply as it is.” He slipped the ring back on, watching Stephen remove the barrier around him.

“He is right…However, we could hide him in the Tower for a while, until we can make a move.” Stephen pursed his lips slightly as Loki crossed the broken barrier, both waiting for chaos to break loose.

When nothing happened, Loki shrugged. “You do not have to aid me in this. I am not asking you to.”

“Course we’ll help you, Loki…you didn’t ask for this. None of this.” Steve gestured towards him. “Surtur will have to answer for what he’s done to you.”  
  
“Surtur is a powerful foe.” Loki stated firmly, furrowing his brow at Steve.  
  
“So was Thanos.” Steve shrugged.  
  
“You all died.” Loki pointed out. “I had my magic stripped of me.”  
  
“I guess we’re helping you then.” Bucky pipped up, looking amused, much to Loki’s annoyance.   
  
Thor huffed, going to Loki, gripping his shoulder tightly. “This insult must be answered, Loki. I will still be with you.”

He let go of Loki as Tony groaned and huffed, looking to one side, before he nodded in agreement. “What’s one more battle?” He asked with a grimace.

Loki nodded, his shoulders slumping a bit. The confidence he would normally show seemed to have shrunk within him, and refused to appear. He just couldn’t bring himself to invest that much energy into it. He reached over, touching Tony’s shoulder, before moving away, running his hand through his hair. He ventured out of the room, letting them argue over him…battles…Loki could not be bothered any more. Loki made his way to another room, pausing when he saw Natasha and Clint. He sighed, before folding his arms across his chest.  
  
“I am sure you have something to say.” Loki had an edge to his voice as he paced around the room.  
  
“Nah.” Clint hummed. “You’re not that interesting.”  
  
“Yeah. You’re a bit boring.” Natasha agreed, raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
Loki turned his head towards them, then laughed richly. He giggled helplessly for a moment, before taking a seat, shrugging off the heavy out robe. He rubbed at his eyes, a pleasant smile on his face.  


“Thank you. I am glad you two are the sensible ones here.” Loki smiled, looking relaxed, the weight of anxiety lifting off of him for a moment.

“Don’t worry about it Loki. Shit has happened before…we can deal with it again. A bad hand was dealt to you. That’s all.” Clint nodded, fixing a strap on his glove.

“What can you tell us about things?” Natasha asked, sitting across from him.   
  
Loki leaned back a bit, looking Natasha over with a wary expression. He licked his lips and hummed. “Well…Surtur is a fire giant. He was the one that drew me back to the Avengers, and the Tower. He wanted to ensure I would fall into chaos with the most destructive impact. However, being here, seemed to have thwarted that attempt.”  
  
“Why would Surtur want to cause chaos?” Clint asked.  
  
“I believe so the Avengers would react, and I would distrust you. Falling back into my old ways.” Loki nodded. “He wants to isolate me so he can pull me away from Thor…from this safety net. He is tempting me with power.” Loki rested his hands on his knees.

“What else?” Clint tilted his head at him.  
  
“Wishes me to be his mate. A union of fire and ice would shape his world…empowering it. Power of ours could easily spread across the universe and the realms with ease. It is simply a power move on Surtur’s part. Part of his revenge on me for killing son.” Loki frowned a bit.  
  
“You killed his son?” Natasha asked, sounding a bit impressed.  
  
“When my magic awoke fully, it took over and lashed out at his son, in order to protect Thor and our companions. It was well in the past.” Loki shrugged.  
  
“Why strike now?” Clint asked, confused.  
  
“I am at my weakest now. My magic is in flux, and I simply cannot act without it going awry. Thor and you lot could not take him, and he knows it.” Loki looked up at him.  
  
“Damn…that’s rough.” Clint gave him a look of pity.  
  
Loki nodded at him. “Aye…it is.”

 

The three of them fell silent for a moment, before Clint reached over to Loki to touch his knee gently.

“We’ll figure it out.” Clint smiled gently.   
Loki nodded, before glancing to Thor and Tony as they came into the room. He felt his magic spike at the sight of them, feeling the rush of lust course through his body. Loki stood, staggering as he flinched away from them.   
  
“Loki?” Thor asked, cautiously approaching him. Tony stepped forward, concerned.  
  
“Magic…lustful magic. Surtur’s power.” Loki grunted. “I…It will affect you two if you both do not leave.”

Thor blinked as Clint and Natasha stood. Tony frowned at Loki, running a thumb over his lip for a moment.  
  
“Why would it affect us?” Tony asked cautiously.   
  
“I desire you on some level.” Loki stated plainly.

 

Tony and Thor exchanged glances; Tony turning a bright red colour as Natasha and Clint left the room quickly. Loki gave a sound of discomfort as he sat down.  
  
“Leave…You two should not be wrapped up in this…I will be fine.” Loki bend over, feeling the magic coil and strain against his control.

His body trembled, hating himself for unable to control his magic. He listened to footsteps retreat and a door shutting. Loki groaned, feeling relief wash over him, thinking Thor and Tony had left. He didn’t want this magic to strip others of their control.

A sharp gasp spilled from Loki when he felt a rough calloused hand reach down to stroke his cheek, lifting his head upwards. Loki met Tony’s eyes, watching the honey brown eyes nearly bleed to black. Another hand pushed Loki backwards so he could see Thor.   
  
“I recall, all those years ago…you promised me a night.” Tony whispered.  
  
“I am engaged to Thor…”Loki mumbled at Tony, leaning into his touch, feeling his control start to relax.  
  
“If it is to aid you and ease the wild magic coursing through you, Loki…I am fine with it.” Thor rumbled at him, pulling Loki upright, and flushed against his hard body. “Let go, Loki. We will tame this beast together.”  
  
Loki groaned, clinging to Thor, shaking more as Tony slid in next to him, tilting his head towards Loki’s ear.  
  
“Let go…” Tony breathed into his ear.  
  
And so Loki did.


	6. Three is a party

Tony had braced himself for an explosion, what he got instead he felt a brush of honey, roses, and silk run across his skin as Loki’s magic rolled outwards from him. Tony inhaled as he lowered his head down onto Loki’s shoulder, running his hands up Loki’s sides, noting the way Loki's skin jumped and reacted to his touch. It fascinated him greatly, nearly shutting his mind down. Thor gave a soft moan somewhere above them, pushing a large hand up and under Loki’s shirt, possessive as he held Loki close to him. Tony tilted his head up to watch Thor tilt his head down to press a hard consuming kiss onto Loki’s flushed red lip. Tony felt himself stop breathing for a moment at the sight of them. A low moan escaped Tony’s lips as Loki turned and stared down at him with flushed cheeks and swollen lips.

Loki turned his head to look down at Tony, watching warm red spots rise to his cheeks. Thor’s hand had curled around his waist, holding him close to his firm body. Loki rubbed himself against the growing thickness in Thor’s trousers, pleased when an almost feral growl escaped the golden god. The lustful magic from Surtur was affecting Thor greatly, while Tony seemed a bit more resistant to its pull. Interesting…

Loki gasped as he was suddenly pulled one side, being lowered to the ground, Thor above him. Loki reached up and touched Thor’s face, watching the unfocused blue orbs snap to his face. Loki smiled, brushing the hair behind Thor’s ear, leaning up to kiss him gently.

“Slow, Thor. Slow…Tony wants to join us.” Loki smiled, laying back down on the carpeted floor.

He glanced to Tony, reaching a hand out towards him, watching conflict dart across the Inventor’s face. Loki wiggled under Thor until he was able to prop himself up on his elbows, turning himself onto his side slightly.  
  
“Anthony…” Loki breathed, purring softly.

Tony shivered, sinking to his knees, before he crawled over to Loki, circling to kneel at his head. Tony leaned down and kissed Loki deeply, moaning into his mouth. Loki felt Thor move above him, and heard his armour and clothes fall to the floor, before Loki’s hips were tilted upward and his trousers were stripped off his body. Loki gasped, pulling away from Tony to stare at Thor as his trousers were flung across the room.

“Anthony, undress…” Loki whispered softly, staring at the dark lust that was consuming Thor. It was beautiful and dangerous all at once.

Loki had witnessed Thor losing himself to his rage and lust before…He had been on the tail end of it and Loki recalled the bruises left on his arms, neck, and hips. It was the first time they both realised they felt a deep cardinal lust between each other. Loki had avoided Thor for a month afterwards, before going to him to pull Thor apart in his bed. He doubted Tony could handle that at this time.  
  
Loki turned his head as Tony he heard him toss his trousers to one side, his shirt tugging up and over his head, tossing it to join the trousers. Loki’s lips parted slightly as he took in the beautiful sight of Anthony Stark, a man marked by time and adversity. Lovely...

His thoughts were interrupted by Thor gripping his shirt and ripping it off his body, causing Loki to gasp as the cool air hit his chest.

  
“Thor!” Loki hissed up at him, his eyes snapping up to his, his voice faltering. Thor was beyond gone at this point. Loki had to think quick, but the lustful magic made his thought sluggish. As Thor’s hands ran over his body, brushing his fingers over his member, causing him to shiver. Loki whimpered softly, his eyes fluttering for a moment, causing his mind to go blank for a moment.

“Anthony…ahm…”Loki moaned, pressing a hand up against Thor’s chest to push him back slightly.

 He shifted so he was on his knees, facing Tony. Loki was pleased by the look of lust in his face as Tony leaned forward and kissed him deeply. Moaning softly into Tony’s mouth, Loki reached up to grip his hair, tilting his head back. He placed bruising bites along Tony’s neck as Thor gripped his hips. It wasn’t going to be gentle. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Loki knew this and somehow he didn’t mind.

“Anthony, lay down.” Loki commanded gently. “I will not have time to take you as I wish to tonight…Thor is taking the brunt of this magic. I want you to know this-Ah!” Loki gasped, curling over Tony a bit as Thor pressed a digit into Loki.  
  
Tony looked concern until Loki pressed a hand into his chest to make him lay down. “I have you.” Loki whispered with a purr, stroking down his chest, moving his head down to pull Tony into his mouth, flicking his tongue over him.

 Loki purred as he listened to Tony gasp and moan, bracing himself as Thor pressed his way harshly into him with little prep, causing Loki’s hand to curl tightly around Tony’s thigh, leaving a bruising mark behind. Loki hunched his shoulders a bit as he lifted his head up off of Tony to press his forehead into his navel, trying to adjust to Thor’s girth.

“Fuck…”Loki hissed softly into Tony’s skin, inhaling Tony’s scent, distracting his mind away from the discomfort of Thor.

He felt Tony run a hand through his hair, causing Loki to look up at him. He smiled and nuzzled him gently, purring. He made to pull Tony back into his mouth, however Thor had other plans. The room went from horizontal to vertical as Thor lifted him upwards, to hold Loki tightly against his chest as his hips rolled into Loki growling as he tugged the dark haired man’s head to one side to bite at his neck. Loki mewled, squirming in pain for a moment before relaxing. He dug his nails into Thor’s skin, fairly sure he drew blood as he heard Thor grunt. Loki’s eyes fluttered, adjusting to the new depth Thor was penetrating in him. He looked down to the debauched Tony, shifting upwards, staring at him with dark honeyed eyes. Loki flushed a soft red colour, watching Tony crawl over to him, pulling him into a deep kiss. Tony was clever as always, slotting his body against Loki’s, reaching down to grip and hold his member against his own, rutting against the pale god. Loki whimpered loudly, squirming between the two. A restless god, and a man with a tender touch. Loki reached behind him to entangle his hand into Thor’s, riding the aggressive god’s power with each thrust into his body. Loki was helpless against the magical energy that Surtur had cursed him with as it fed at his lust, and spilled into Thor and Tony.

Tony didn’t seem to mind, taking Loki with each stroke of his hand, grinding his body against him. Tony was moaning softly into his shoulder, his head had fallen onto Loki, his hand exploring and teasing over the Trickster’s body. He was just as merciless as Thor was, not letting up in his torment. Tony rolled his body expertly against Loki, meeting Thor’s thrusts in rhythm. Loki wrapped an arm around Tony, digging his nails into his back, pleased at the hiss that poured from Tony, followed by a stream of curses. A low dark chuckle came from behind Loki as Thor nipped at his ear.  
  
“Who knew Loki of Asgard would enjoy being fucked by a mortal.” Thor whispered into his ear, grounding his hips into Loki to pull a long deep moan from him. “Who knew indeed…”  
  
Loki felt electricity tingle over his ribs as Thor’s hands ran up his side. Loki detangled his hand from Thor’s hair to grip at the Thunder god’s rough hand, holding it in place. A whimper from Tony drew Loki’s attention towards him. Loki kissed the side of his neck lightly, rocking his hips up into Tony’s hand. A wave of dark lust swept through them, causing the three of them to moan loudly, biting, scratching, and teasing over any skin they could find, writing together. A deep warm pooling sensation started to build in Loki as he panted, whimpering against the two men. He pushed the rush of desire, need and want through the magic that tied the three of them together. Thor growled softly, his body faltering in its movement, Tony raked his nails down Loki’s chest, leaving angry red marks behind as he shuddered, his body tensing. Loki felt a warm splattering of cum hit his chest and the tension in Tony’s body wavered and faded away as his body slacked against Loki, holding onto him, panting.  
  
Loki moaned as Thor thrust harder and deeper before he tilted their bodies forward, Tony falling under their weight. Loki had to catch himself from crushing the mortal man beneath him, crying out as he lost his balance and fell face first into Tony’s chest. Thor snarled, draping himself over Loki, rutting into him relentlessly. Loki cried out again as his face rubbed into Tony’s chest, Thor taking what he wanted, gripping Loki’s hips hard as he spilled into him. Loki’s body shuddered under Thor, giving a silent moan as he released all over Tony, feeling Thor thrust into him a few more times before falling still, panting roughly into Loki’s ear. Tony patted Thor’s shoulder lightly.  
  
“Hey…ah…can you…?” Tony asked in a breathless whisper up at them. Thor grunted softly, moving to lay beside Tony, pulling Loki to lay between them.  
  
Loki hissed in pain as Thor pulled out of him, grumbling softly in discomfort. Thor stroked his shoulder, muttering softly into his skin. The magic disburse slowly, taking away the endorphin high with it, leaving behind a stinging pain. Loki didn’t mind, knowing he looked like a mess. Thor continued to stroke over the bruises, bites, and nail marks, tending to Loki the best he could. Tony rolled over on his side to stare at Loki’s tired face, reaching up to brush the hair out of his face.  
  
“Next time…just us.” Tony smiled coyly.   
  
Loki laughed, giving a small nod. “Agreed.”  


	7. Realisation

Warmth engulfed him, taking him away from his worries. He was in a field again, the breeze brushing over the wheat, causing it to dance to unheard music. Loki was at peace in this moment. He turned his head, greeting Thor and Tony with a gentle kiss to the side of their heads as Loki brought them water. It was nice…this place of joy had his entire world in a singular moment-

Loki jerked awake as he felt too many hands touch him at once. He sat up abruptly, looking around, bewildered for a moment, feeling sticky and hot. Thor snored softly, his face pressed into a make-shift pillow, arm lulling into Loki’s lap. Another arm was already there; Tony’s, who had slung his arm over Loki’s hips. Tony had some bruises along his body, but seemed content to curl up on the soft blankets that had been laid down the night before. Thor mumbled something, curling up to press his face more into the pillow, reaching to pull some wayward blankets over him, having loss the heat from Loki’s body. The dull pain from the night before greeted Loki like being hit with a rock, causing the Trickster to double over for a moment. He gritted his teeth, easing himself out of the pile of bodies, before making his way to the bathroom to tend to himself, cleaning carefully. Thor’s roughness was hard to hide, as was Tony’s. Pent up aggression, perhaps. Loki caught himself in the mirror, scowling at the number of bruises he had on his body, gingerly touching the bite marks on his neck. He sighed, pausing. Did the room have a bathroom before? It must have been the wizard’s house…Maybe it shifted…or things change. Loki groaned, tying his hair up in a knot, too worn out to think properly. He gathered a bathroom from a hook, pulling on some pj bottoms, before wrapping the robe around him, easing out of the room.

Loki walked down a dimly lit hallway admiring the odd patterned green wallpaper, noting the books stacked haphazardly all over the place, a number of magical items floating about, rearranging themselves. It reminded Loki a bit of himself as a younger and inexperienced apprentice. Frigga would scold him for letting his magic go unchecked like this. He smiled softly as he opened a door, stepping through. A waiting room that overlooked a garden and had view of the rising sun. A plate of food was resting beside a sofa, with the simple dictation of “Eat me” on it. Loki hummed in appreciation, picking up the toast to nibble on it as he sat on the edge of the red velvet sofa, admiring the wooden frames of the windows and the simplicity of the room. It quieted his frazzled and over worked mind with ease, allowing him to gather focus. He moved to sit on the arm of the sofa, enjoying the cold touch of the floor against his feet, wiggling his toes a bit at the delightful sensation. The robe fell apart slightly as he ate, exposing his left shoulder and chest a bit, allowing the sun to highlight the marred skin of the Trickster. Inhaling slowly, Loki closed his eyes, just wanting to enjoy the moment he had to himself. His magic seemed to have settled after last night, and no longer strained against his mental controls. For that he was grateful, bating in the sunlight like a reptile would to wake up.

“You look terrible.” Came the soft voice of Natasha to his left.  
  
Loki’s eyes snapped open as he felt her fingers brush against his skin. He didn’t draw away, dropping his head to follow the trail of her fingertips over old scars, new bruises and scratches. His eyes drifted upwards towards hers, and raised an eyebrow. His lips parted slightly, curious to Tasha's motivations.   
  
“Yes, I suppose I do. They…enjoyed themselves.” Loki huffed softly, not bothering to adjust the grey robe back up around his shoulders.  


“You’re pretty warm to the touch too.” Natasha commented, meeting his gaze and held it. “Did you not enjoy yourself?” She challenged.  
  
“I did…However, managing magic, lust, and two very dominating men is a challenge.” Loki shrugged a bit.  
  
“I see…this looks pretty bad.” Tasha frowned at a mark on Loki’s shoulder.  
  
“Thor likes to bite.” Loki stated humourlessly. “The magical enchantment Surtur used on me…he took more than I thought he would.”  
  
“Is Tony alright?” Tasha demanded, continuing her assessment on Loki, circling around to his front to look at his other side.  
  
“Yes. Anthony is alright. I ensured it.” Loki grunted softly as Tasha pressed a finger into a bruise. “Enough prodding…please.”  
  
Tasha held up her hands, frowning at him, before folding her arms across her chest, studying Loki with her intense gaze.  
  
“Are you alright?” She asked.  
  
Loki opened his mouth, then closed it, teasing a loose thread on his robe between his fingers. He swayed his head a bit, before looking away. Silence filled the room for a moment, before Loki spoke.  
  
“My feelings towards Anthony and Thor are sound. I admire them, and even love one.” Loki hummed.   
  
“But…?” Tasha asked gently.   
  
“Having my control stripped from me has been hard. Surtur will come back again and again…and I will…I do not know. I would not have reached out to them if I did not have their consent. I am not that type of monster. A monster, but not one who robs people of that level of intimacy.” Loki sighed, looking back to Tasha. “Next time, I may not have it from them.”  
  
Tasha nodded, looking Loki over. “Take a shower, clean up, Loki. We’ll find a way to stop Surtur. Maybe even save that pride of yours.” She smiled gently, rubbing his shoulder lightly.  
  
Loki hummed, standing, pulling his robe over himself, covering his body. “Thank you. I do not deserve your kindness.”  
  
“No, you don’t. But…you’re trying.” Tasha shrugged, watching him plod over to the door. “There’s a shower down the hall if you need it.”  
  
Loki waved his hand over his shoulder, wandering around the green wall papered hallway until he found the shower, closing the door behind him. Loki disrobed slowly, hanging it up, glancing at himself in the mirror, grumbling at the bruises on his neck. He had mixed feelings about what had occurred last night. Tony and Thor seemed to enjoy themselves…Loki wished he had gone to them more on his own terms, rather than magic pushing that need and lust onto them and him. Loki sighed as he turned the shower on, watching the steam curl from the water as the bathroom warmed up. He finished undressing, stepping into the spray of water, humming in appreciation. The shower felt nice and comfortable, washing the grime and grit from his body. Loki ran his fingers over raised marks on his skin, leaning against the shower wall as the water slid over his skin. Loki shook his head, searching his feelings for a while before he came to the conclusion he could embrace the time he had spent with Thor and Tony. He had enjoyed it. Making the best out of something.  
  
Satisfied, Loki turned off the shower, and stepped out, drying off, wrapping the robe back around his body as he stepped out of the shower. His hair was frizzled and curled wildly around his shoulders, going to find the kitchen. Loki guessed any door he opened, it would lead to what he wanted. The Grand Wizard’s home was a brilliant bit of magic; it made Loki a bit jealous. He tried a door, delighted that indeed, it was the kitchen. Loki stepped through and paused, spotting Clint, Steve, and Bucky. They exchange looks, before Loki cleared his throat as a wave of green magic rippled over his body, changing the robe into his black and green amour and boots.   
  
“Better.” Clint hummed, returning to his eggy toast.   
  
“Hmm.” Loki shrugged in agreement, taking a seat at the counter.   
  
Steve pushed a mug of coffee over to him, as Bucky poured some milk into his own mug, eyeing Loki a bit.  
  
“Everything alright there?” Bucky asked. “Those bruises under your collar seem…pretty nasty.”  
  
“They are worse in appearance. They will heal. I have taken worse.” Loki rolled his shoulder, sipping his coffee, making a face at the bitter taste. “Ack…Can you passed the sugar?”  
  
Clint slid it over with a flick of his wrist, browsing through the newspaper. Loki caught it, dumping a hefty full spoonfuls in, causing Steve to snort softly. He shook his head at Loki as he earned a glare of annoyance.   
The four of them sat quietly, enjoying various stages of breakfast and coffee in the bright and welcoming kitchen. Rolling the mug between his hands, Loki hunched his shoulders, becoming lost in thought.

A thought struck Loki suddenly, causing him to stand abruptly, causing the mug to hit the counter and spill over the marble. Loki ignored the shouts from Clint in the kitchen. He dashed out of the kitchen, yelling for Thor and Dr. Strange. He winced a bit, rubbing at a bruise on his side, skidding to a halt. Dr. Strange emerged from a room, his cloak drifting  behind him as he scowled at Loki a bit.   
  
“What is it?” Strange demanded.   
  
“I know why Surtur needs me. It is not about revenge…I was wrong. I thought it was.” Loki gasped, reaching out to grip Strange’s arm tightly.  
  
“Loki? What is the matter?” Thor asked, emerging from behind him, drying his hair with a towel, looking sleepy still.  
  
“Surtur does not wish revenge on me. He wants revenge on Asgard.” Loki turned to Thor. “He wants Asgard.”  
  
Thor stared at him, drawing himself up, his eyes growing wide.  
  
“Ragnarok.”


	8. The Trickster Reminds Midgard of its debt

Thor paced the hall as Loki watched him for a moment, reaching out to ease the agitated god. Loki frowned, shaking his head a bit, clearing his throat, addressing those around him.  
  
“We need to go to the Tower and tell the others. Surtur will bring Ragnarok to Asgard…her people will need to flee.” Loki urged in a low voice. “We can bring them to Midgard.”  
  
Strange frowned, holding up his hand. “Hang on, you don’t get to make that choice.”  
  
Loki paused, slowly turning his head towards Strange, his eyes narrowing with what only could be described as malice. He rolled one of his shoulders, then glanced to Thor.   
  
“He is right. Thor, Odin and you make that choice.” Loki spoke with a hard edge to his tone.  
  
Thor paused, shifting to look towards Loki. “Aye. Odin will have them come here. So would I. They would be safer here. If Surtur truly wishes to destroy Asgard, her people must be prepared to leave.”  
  
“That is not what I meant.” Strange protested, huffing at them. “You have to talk to SHEILD, to the Avengers, to the world leaders.”  
  
“Do you lack space and resources?” Loki asked, looking annoyed.  
  
“No, but having an entire alien race suddenly appear on Earth would startle a few people.” Strange pointed out.  
  
“Are they not concerned with the ones already living on Midgard?” Loki countered back. “What is a few thousand more until a new home is found?”  
  
“They will not like this…”Strange frowned, glancing to Thor.  
  
“It will only be a temporary haven. Perhaps Wakanda would extend us their hospitality once more.” Thor suggested.  
  
Strange opened his mouth once more, then fell silent. “I’ll…see what I can do.”  
  
“Anthony will see what he can do. You lack his sway.” Loki rolled his eyes at Strange. “You are everything they fear and admire.”  
  
“Gee, I wonder why that is.”  
  
“Magical brilliance is always mocked.”   
  
Strange gave Loki a look, then groaned. “I understand you sacrificed your life, memories, and everything to save Earth, but…”  
  
“Hmhm? What? As creator and saviour of the New Midgard, I think I have some say as to where Asgardians settle, and I say they settle in Norway.” Loki raised an eyebrow, looking amused now.  
  
“You…what…wh…for fuck’s sake.” Strange groaned, rubbing his face.   
  
“What is wrong with Norway?” Thor asked.  
  
“Nothing…nothing…just let me do my job before they come.” Strange waved his hand, walking away.  
  
Thor was silent for a moment, before addressing Loki. “You should not mock him, Loki. He is a powerful wizard, and he saved your life.”  
  
“I understand that, Thor. However, I am not wrong here. Asgard needs to come here…then we can find a more suitable home away from Midgard and its mess it seems to collect.” Loki frowned a bit, going over to him.   
  
Loki touched Thor’s cheek, turning his head, searching his face carefully as if he was looking for something in Thor’s eyes and mannerisms. He seemed satisfied, lowering his hand, backing away. He sighed, features relaxing slowly, pushing a hand through his hair.   
  
“…We will have to talk to Odin.” Loki said in a tight tone, drawing himself upwards a bit.  
  
“Aye. Will you be able to handle that?” Thor asked.  
  
“I will try. I refuse to promise anything towards him. Asgard’s people are what matter, however.” Loki licked his lips. “Surtur using me to get to Asgard was a risk…a well placed one.”  
  
“Yes…why did he go after you? Your magic? Your ties to Asgard? What?” Thor asked.  
  
“My tie to the Throne. You never usurped me, and gave up the Throne. Odin never displaced me from said Throne, and disputed my claim. By right, I am the next King of Asgard.” Loki rubbed his face tiredly. “He found a way to turn my magic against others against my will…and will do it to Asgard should I return there.”  
  
Thor blinked at him. “Oh. This is problematic.”  
  
“Yes.” Loki turned away from him, walking down the hall. His footfall was light against the floor, heading towards the room where he had left Anthony and Thor.   
  
“What if I usurped you?” Thor asked, following him.  
  
“That would be something. You would win.” Loki tilted his head to one side, acknowledging Thor was superior. “I wonder if it would matter now that Surtur has marked me. Wonder if any of it matters.”  
  
“It matters. It will always matter.” Thor murmured.   
  
Loki just smiled softly as he pushed the door open to the room, meeting the eyes of Tony. “It matters to them.” Loki agreed.  
  
Tony was hunched over his phone, pausing when Loki and Thor came in. He gave a slow smile, his honey brown eyes shifted away from Loki to his phone. He finished up what he was writing and tucked it away, standing from his perch on the side of a sofa arm.   
  
“Hey. So…are we going back to the Tower any time soon?” Tony asked.  
  
“At your leave, Anthony.” Loki bowed his head. “We will need to talk as a group. This concerns all of Midgard and Asgard. Your leaders will need to listen.”  
  
Tony faltered a bit, frowning at him. “I…Okay. I…I will see what I can do.”  
  
“No. Not what you can. What you will.” Loki said firmly, turning to leave.  
  
“What if they say no to what ever it is you’re going to ask?” Tony called after them.  
  
Loki paused, turning slowly towards him. He looked predatory.   
  
“Remind them all of Midgard owes me. It is a debt I intend to call upon.” Loki spoke with a hard tone.


	9. Momentum

A weak fading sun stretched its way into the living room of the Avenger’s tower, washing gently over the countertop where Loki rested his fingertips lightly; the surface was cool to the touch. The contrast between the dark leather and deep brown wooden surface made his skin seem almost translucent in the light. Slowly, he flattened his hand against the wood, turning his head towards the expecting Avengers, searching their hardened faces for a moment before Loki cleared his throat, moving out of the light of the setting sun.

                “I am asking you to encourage Midgardian leaders to allow Asgardians to stay here until a new home is found for them. Surtur will come for Asgard, and he will destroy it. He will try and use my magic to break it. It is a part of an old prophecy about Asgard…It is one we cannot change or avoid. However, we can protect them.” Loki glanced to each of their faces.

Tony bit his lower lip, before running a thumb over it, standing up. “Well…they’ll want to play nice with Thor…we could sell them on that.” He glanced to Tasha and Clint.  
  
“…We could figure something out on our end. Where are we putting them?” Tasha asked.  
  
“Norway has a lot of space.” Loki offered.  
  
“We would have to talk with Norway.” Steve frowned. “Would they go for it?”  
  
“Living stories actually coming true? Norway would be all over it.” Tony hummed softly, nodding.  
  
“Alright, let us get a move on this. Sooner the better.” Steve glanced to Bucky, who nodded.  
  
“T’Challa might help us again…but it’s a big ask.” Bucky said. “We can try him as well.”  
  
“Get on it. Our first official international visit should be done in style.” Tony popped some grapes into his mouth, looking to Loki.

Loki drew himself upwards and smiled. “Thank you. For all of this.”  
  
Thor beamed and clasped Loki’s shoulder gently. “Yes, thank you. Asgard is in your debt.”  
  
Loki watched the Avengers disperse, Vision going to prep a call with Norway, while Tony went to talk to as many world leaders as he could. Asgard’s people would be safe…that was all that mattered. A heavy weight felt like it was lifted off of his chest as he watched the Avengers go to work. Thor’s hand tightened on his shoulder, tugging gently. Loki blinked, turning his head up to look at Thor, pausing at the stormy look on his face.  
  
“What is the matter?” Loki asked in a low tone, turning towards him.  
  
“Come.” Thor released his shoulder, turning to head to a private room.

Loki glanced around him before following him with silent footstep.

Thor closed the door behind Loki, letting him wander to the large window overlooking the city. Loki pressed a hand lightly to the glass, feeling the warmth from the last moments of the sun, before it faded away behind the tall Midgardian buildings, setting them alight for a few moments.  
  
“Loki we need to talk about what you said.” Thor stated. Loki felt his eyes burn into the back of his neck.  
  
“When?” Loki turned, extending an arm towards him slightly.  
  
“About Midgard owing you.” Thor frowned, moving towards him.  
  
Loki cocked his head slightly. “Oh, but it does, Thor. It owes me my life and memories. It owes me Asgard and the safety of her people.”  
  
Thor shook his head. “Midgard should not be owed to anyone person or being, Loki.”  
  
“I gave it life! Every man, woman, and child on this planet owes me. I am the god of Midgard, I saved it and breathed life into it once again at the cost of my thoughts…my magic. EVERYTHING I AM I GAVE TO MIDGARD THOR! THEY OWE ME!” Loki roared at him, his eyes bleeding a brilliant green in his rage. “It is a debt I will collect!”  
  
Thor scowled at Loki, drawing himself up, his fingers flexing a bit.  
  
“You call that Hammer to you, I will strike you with my magic.” Loki hissed at him, his eyes narrowed.

The tension between them grew as the lights flickered in the room, magic bleeding from both gods as they stared each other down. Thor’s eyes started to glow a bright blue, Loki’s a bright green, light dancing across his skin. Thor stepped forward as Loki hissed, coiling like a snake. Thor crossed the room quickly, closing the gap between them as Loki sprung forward at him. Thor snarled, catching Loki by the neck, throwing him against a wall. Loki snarled, then grunted as Thor smashed a kiss against his lips, his fingers digging into Loki’s arms. In a swift move he had pinned Loki’s arms above his head, biting at his lip, making it bleed. Grasping Loki’s wrists in one large hand, Thor reached down and unbuckled the collar of Loki’s uniform, yanking it aside to get at his neck. Thor sucked at the pale skin until it bruised, pulling a cry from Loki. He writhed under Thor, moaning loudly as the Thunder god ground against his hips, growing hard. Thor kept his unrelenting ministrations against Loki until his body bowed in a sloppy release, causing him to shudder. Thor rutted against him a bit more, hissing as he released in his trousers, panting against Loki’s skin. A lightbulb burst somewhere behind them, but neither one of the gods payed much attention as they sank to the floor in a tangled mess.

Thor had his eyes closed as he pressed his head against Loki’s, stroking his face for a moment. They took a moment to collect themselves, the magic having vanished. The room had grown dark by now, leaving them in silence.  
  
“I just want Asgard safe.” Loki mumbled, resting his head on Thor’s shoulder.  
  
“And I need to keep Midgard safe. Even from its saviour.” Thor breathed softly.

Loki nodded, limp against Thor.  
  
“What will we do about Surtur?” Loki asked after a moment.  
  
“I am not sure. I cannot stop him.” Thor murmured.

"Then what can we do at all?" Loki whispered softly.


	10. The Game in Motion

“They agreed.” Loki stated after a few days had passed, sounding and looking surprised. He stared at Tony for a moment, pulling himself upwards a bit. “That was terribly quick. What do they want?”

Tony swaggered in, popping a cashew into his mouth as he headed towards the island kitchen table, holding up a tablet.

“Protection from Surtur, trade, and Thor to speak at their anniversary event for the next 10 years.” Tony slid onto a barstool, pushing a white tablet towards Loki to read. “Honestly, we got the better end of the deal.”  
  
“They want food and technology. That is a fair trade. For hosting all of Asgard, we could honestly give them more. Asgard is in Midgard’s debt.” Loki nodded, scrolling through the terms of what was being asked. “…Well. I honestly thought they would take years for this to go through. What pushed it forward so fast?” Loki asked.  
  
“I think SHEILD…a lot of bargaining. A reminder of what you and Thor have done…The normal stuff.” Tony shrugged. “Like you stated, Earth does owe you big time.”  
  
Loki nodded absently, pushing the tablet away.  
  
“Yes. I suppose they do.” He murmured softly.

He propped an arm under his chin, resting his hand lightly against his cheek as he stared unfocused out the window, pursing his lips now and then. His mood has soured more, despite everything going so well and the way he had planned it. It was the fact he had to face Odin once again; it wasn’t something he relished in the slightest.

Loki sighed, standing to pace about the kitchen, glad Vision had bought him a rather nice suit to wear around the Tower, along with some other clothes. Today was a nice tweed vest with a white undershirt and dark slacks. Loki smoothed the vest as he stood, pacing around the kitchen for a moment, rubbing a thumb across his lower lip.   
  
“Alright there, champ?” Tony asked, leaning back to watch the pacing Trickster.  
  
“Yes. It…is just the thought of seeing Odin again. He and I rarely agree on anything. I can only hope he does now.” Loki huffed, shifting nervously about for a moment. His hands were clenching and unclenching in an anxious manner.  
  
“I’m sure he’ll want the safety of his people over any squabble you have with him. I mean…he is King of Asgard after all.” Tony tapped his finger on the counter for a moment.  
  
“Hhmm.” Loki shrugged, then turned towards Tony. “You would have liked Asgard.”  
  
“Liked? You speak like it’s gone already.” Tony snorted.  
  
“Is it not? A fire giant is coming for it…No one can stop it. How else can I speak of it?” Loki asked.

“As if it were going to be okay?” Tony shrugged.  
  
Loki raised an eyebrow at him. “I forget how terribly optimistic Midgardians are. It as if reality is a last option for everyone, after everything else is exhausted, you turn to hope.”  


“You’re the pessimistic one when everything is working out. Like you can’t be happy with the good.” Tony gave him an exasperated look.   
  
“I am cautious. I have seen so much and been through too much to accept hope at face value. I create the path I walk.” Loki snorted, waving his hand to one side.  
  
“Yeah you are. Just…take it easy for now. Let others help make that path now and then.” Tony nodded.  
  
Loki laughed, rolling his eyes a bit. "Since when did you depend on others? You push them away as if they were spoiled goods. Since when did you take in the help of others so willingly?"  
  
"When I died and came back." Tony popped another cashew into his mouth, giving Loki a look.  
  
The Trickster huffed softly, throwing his hands up in frustration, before he tapped the counter a bit with his fingernail. His thoughts returned to Odin once more. He hated that the old man still invoked such feelings of anxiety and fear in him.

As he went to speak, Loki felt something magical brush against his shields he had in placed after Surtur's attack and his night with Tony and Thor. Someone was testing it. The magic felt chaotic, directionless, and warm. Something he would need to deal with.  
  
Loki shook his head, then licked his lips, his hand twitching a bit before closing his eyes. “Where would we even meet him? Odin.”  
  
“We?” Tony question, raising an eyebrow.  
  
“I will not go at him alone. Odin distrusts me. Thor would only reason him so far, he needs to see Midgard is in agreement to this.” Loki opened his eyes, standing upright a bit more.   
  
“Why not here in the Tower? I mean…it would be good, wouldn’t it?” Tony asked.  


“Here? Why?” Loki squinted at Tony, then frowned. “…It will do, I suppose. Yes.” He cleared his throat, nodding. “I will tell Thor then. Please tell the others about Odin’s arrival.”  
  
Loki headed towards the door, pausing when Tony caught his arm, turning him about.   
  
“Hey. Don’t worry. We’ve got this.” Tony gave a cocky grin, causing Loki to blink and then smile.  
  
“Yes. Thank you Anthony.” Loki leaned forward and kissed the top of his head. "Perhaps I will let others build my path with me with your help."  
  
Tony blushed softly, letting Loki go on his way.  
  
Loki wandered around, before he diverted from his path, heading towards his room. Stepping into the lift to his room, Loki folded his arms behind his back, staring intensely at the door, before flickering his eyes to the lift's camera for a moment. It sparked and died, causing the lights to flicker as the door to his floor opened. Loki stepped out, a dark look passing over his face as the camera in his hall sparked and popped off the corner where it sat with a high pitch whine. Loki paused in front of his door, pursing his lips slightly as the art deco door clicked open and slowly opened, allowing Loki to enter with ease.  He shut the door behind him, locking it. Glancing around, his suit melted off his body, replaced by casual Asgardian wear. Stepping lightly into the living room, his green eyes fell on the relaxed form of Surtur sitting in a chair with a drink in his hand.  
  
“I had wondered with all those magical blocks you had placed around yourself, if you would even feel my arrival.” Surtur rumbled at him.  
  
“I almost missed it. Thor would feel it. I am guessing the wizard that guards this world felt it. If they can locate you here, I would call into question your magic.” Loki spoke coolly, eyeing him for a moment.   
  
“I could rip that control away, let that lust I have cursed you with run rampant. Your desire bends towards me every day. I can wait. I have for centuries, what is a few more?” Surtur practically purred at him, twisting the glass slightly in his hand, flickering his eyes from Loki to the glass.  
  
“I have come here to bargain. For Asgard, for our arrangement, and the right to rule.” Loki tilted his head, looking him over, feeling the tug of magic at his mental shields. Surtur testing his resolve.

“Oh? How curious. Go on.” Surtur looked Loki over.  
  
Loki sat, a chair forming out of shadow behind him. He rested his hands across his lap, before he spoke, Loki’s composure relaxed.   
  
“You will let the Asgardians cross into Midgard safely. No harm will come to them, or Midgard. In exchange, you have my magic, my body. Through me, I will announce the rightful King of Asgard.” Loki tilted his head.  
  
“The right goes to you.” Surtur looked pleased at the idea of ruling Asgard.  
  
“Yes…I command who rules.” Loki gave a slight nod. “Asgard survives as well as all her people. Any harm comes to them, you forfeit your claim on me.”  
  
Surtur sneered as he stood gracefully, crossing over to Loki. “How will you seal our bargain?”  
  
Loki thought for a moment. “My body is what you wish. Why not have another taste?”  
  
“You would give me your pleasure?” Surtur asked, pausing in front of him, studying Loki carefully.  
  
“As a sign of our bargain…our contract, yes.” Loki tilted his head up at him.  
  
“Why are you betraying Thor…your friends? For the safety of Midgard and the Asgardians who mocked you? Why?” Surtur leaned close, eye level with Loki.  
  
Loki gave a coy smile, placing a cold hand on Surtur’s warm cheek.

“Simple. I am the god of this world, and the ruler of Asgard. I will claim what is rightfully mine.”


	11. Old Habits

A disgruntled sound came from Loki as he tenderly touched his neck, looking over the purpling bruise on his skin from Surtur. The giant chose to seal their contract by marking Loki with a biting kiss, high enough so it could not hide under a collar on its own. Loki sighed, running his fingers over it, watching the bruise magically vanish under the illusion he placed on it. Loki smoothed his shirt, before unlocking the door to his room, heading out with his head held high. He paused when three people emerged from the elevator, weapons drawn and ready.  
  
“Anthony, Thor, Steve…What are you doing?” Loki asked, folding his arms behind his back, watching them for a moment.  
  
“J-Friday alerted us to the cameras going down.” Tony frowned at him. “We thought something was wrong…you weren’t responding to our calls.”  
  
“I left my communicator downstairs, and I do not have coms in my room.” Loki spoke smoothly. “I knocked the cameras out. I was venting. I fear I took it out on your equipment, Anthony.”  
  
“Okay…well…Don’t do it again. Those cameras are important.” Tony huffed.  
  
“What were you venting?” Steve asked, brow furrowing in a heroic manner, much to Loki’s amusement.  
  
“Meeting Odin.  It is not something I am looking forward to. He and I are not on the best of terms.” Loki shrugged a bit. “Magical destruction is something you should ward against. If Vision or Wanda should ever want children, your tower would be a mess.”  
  
Tony gaped at Loki, flushing and muttered something softly under his breath, causing Loki’s lips to twitch upwards in a smile. He glanced to Thor, weighing him thoughtfully, before going to him and touching his arm lightly.  
  
“I am sure Anthony has already filled you in, regardless of my absence.” Loki hummed. “Odin meeting here in the Tower will be best. He will understand us as a united front, rather than divided.”  
  
Loki felt Thor studying him for a moment, reaching up to brush his fingers up across Loki’s cheek. Thor held Loki’s gaze for a moment, before nodding.  
  
“Odin will be here within the hour. We will sort it out here.” Thor rumbled gently, before moving away.

  
They all entered the lift, and headed into the living room once the doors opened. Loki stepped out, striding towards the bar, rooting around until he found the hidden stash of peanuts, munching on them. Tony huffed at him, grumbling, announcing he was going to work on some things in the lab. Steve rolled his eyes, going to find Bucky, leaving Thor and Loki alone.  
  
“Was it truly to vent over Odin’s arrival? You lashing out at Tony’s cameras?” Thor asked, pacing around the living room, glancing to Loki now and then.  
  
“It was…and I wanted to think. Surtur weighs heavily on my mind. A quiet moment was needed, that is all, Thor.” Loki spread the nuts on the counter top to pick at them, turning them over, looking for the saltier ones.  
  
He looked up when Thor didn’t speak for some time, watching the Thunderer rub a hand over his beard in thought.  
  
“Am I not allowed to think on my own? Your counsel is always welcome, however, sometimes I need my own thoughts.” Loki nodded a bit, before returning to looking for an ideal peanut.  
  
“I accept that…however…lashing out like that. The magics I felt the night Surtur cursed you. It was dangerous…dark. I felt it try to consume me. I do not want that to happen to you again, Loki.” Thor’s tone was heavy, full of concern.  
  
Loki looked back up at him. “…It will not. I will not allow it. I cannot allow it. Have faith in me. I know I ask a lot when I say that…however, please believe me in this.”  
  
Thor nodded, sighing. “Very well, Loki. I must go. I will be back.” Thor headed out on the balcony, calling for a transport back to Asgard.

The brilliant collum of rainbow light and energy poured and rushed down at Thor before pulling up abruptly leaving the space Thor previously occupied, void.  
  
Loki sighed, sitting down at the bar, playing with the peanuts, pushing them around with his finger a bit, before looking up to see Clint in front of him.  
  
“Clint.” Loki raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
“I’m not sure what you’re playing at, but lying to them after everything seems a bit pointless. I know you well enough to know when you're lying. Are you going to mend another broken world?” Clint asked, sitting down across from him. "I saw the way you looked...you took out those cameras on purpose. What is going on?"  
  
“I am not entirely sure what you are saying, Clint.” Loki stated patiently.  
  
“No. You don’t get to play coy with me.” Clint growled at him.

Loki stared at Clint, before reaching out to touch his wrist lightly. “You see too much, Clint. Forget what you saw.” Loki spoke in a soft voice.  
  
Clint jerked his hand away, opening his mouth to say something, but a blank look passed over his face after a moment. Loki watched him shake his head, and glanced down to Loki playing with his peanuts.  
  
“What happened?” Clint asked, looking around.  
  
“You came up to me, I am not entirely sure what you are doing, Clint.” Loki hummed softly. “What you do with your day is not my concern.” Loki pushed some nuts towards him.  
  
Clint blinked, taking a few. “Huh. Alright…Thanks.” He munched on a few, relaxing.  
  
Loki smiled softly, brushing the salt away from the counter top, standing. Running a hand along the countertop, he went behind Clint. “There is something I want you to do for me, Clint.”  
  
Loki leaned forward, whispering something into his ear, before pulling back to watch the archer’s back. Clint’s firm shoulders tensed for a moment, before he nodded, relaxing once more.  
  
“There is my brave archer. Loyal to the end.” Loki smiled, turning to walk away, arms folded behind his back. Everything was slotting into place. His game almost finished; he could have no missteps.

Pacing out to the balcony, Loki overlooked the city, inhaling slowly, his gaze fixated on the horizon, barely making out the shape of a grand tree. The image of Yggdrasil lingered just beyond his focus, or always out of the corner of his eye. She was no longer trying to claim his magic, and had accepted his sacrifice as payment all those years ago. Loki still couldn’t remember his time in her service, however from what Thor had described to him, it was better not to. His green eyes flickered away the outline of Yggdrasil to look out over the city. The hair on the back of his neck prickled a bit, his shoulders straightened a bit as Loki turned his head slightly towards Odin as he stepped towards the Trickster. Loki pursed his lips a bit, before resuming to look out across the city.  
  
“I am told you wish to speak with me.” Odin stood beside him, scanning the city, the light of the day washing over him, highlighting every ancient mark upon the King’s face.  
  
“Aye. The Avengers and I need to speak with you. Let us go inside and speak.” Loki turned towards Odin, before making to head inside.  
  
“Have you figure a way around it, then? What you face?” Odin called after him.  
  
Loki paused, looking back at Odin. “Does it matter?”  
  
“To Thor, it does.” Odin replied.  
  
There was a stretch of silence between them before Loki opened the door into the Tower. He gestured for Odin to step inside.  
  
“We should talk.” Loki said.

Odin met the other Avengers, sitting in the round sitting area as Loki stood to one side, his fingers flicking nervously as he studied the gathered group. Clint was babbling to Tasha about a new game he was playing, making sound effects now and then. Loki looked to Thor, offering a small smile, before clearing his throat, stepping forward. His composure was elegant, graceful, that of a diplomat conducting negotiations. Everything worthy of a prince of Asgard. He talked about the rise of Surtur, the curse upon him, his magic becoming wild and untamed. The coming of Ragnarok, and the suggested move of the Asgardian people to Midgard to save them. Loki fell silent, squaring his shoulders, turning his gaze upon Odin’s immobile features. The old King tightened his grip on his spear, before standing.  
  
“And then what? After you have moved the people of Asgard to here, then what? Asgard is destroyed? Or have you bargained for something further, Loki?” Odin demanded, striking his spear upon the ground.  
  
“I negotiated that Asgard survives, and he has myself.” Loki stated, not flinching at the tone of Odin’s voice.  
  
“And he places you on the Throne.” Odin growled at him.  
  
“He will kill the people of Asgard!” Loki snapped back. “If doing as he wishes, saves the world Mother cherished, and the people she loved, I would do it a thousand times over.”  
  
Odin growled, striking his spear on the floor again. The King and Trickster stared each other down.  
  
“You have made many strides to survive impossible odds, Loki. I pray your luck extends to Asgard. I will grant the move of the Asgardians here for the time being, until Surtur is secured.” Odin thundered at the Avengers, his blue eye trained on Loki.  
  
Loki gave a mocking bow as Odin huffed, striding away. Thor followed Odin, talking to him in a low urgent voice. Bucky stood, going to stand beside Loki, watching the two argue in rumbling tones.  
  
“I kinda get it now…he’s a bit of a dick.” Bucky muttered to Loki, who nodded in agreement.  
  
“He did not bother to get to know the rest of you. However, he agreed. That is all that matters. His distrust and dislike of me is secondary.” Loki sighed, folding his arms across his chest, turning away.  
  
The other Avengers looked to Loki, expectantly.  
  
“Prep Norway for the arrival of the Asgardians. Our plan is underway. We should prep for the second phase.” Loki commanded, his eyes narrowed and focused as he spoke.  
  
“The arrival of Surtur.”


	12. The approach.

The world had gone silent, the Avengers had gone to bed, and Odin had returned home. The room was dark and still as Loki sat in the blue and black glow of night’s shadows as they stretched and yawned over still sofas and pillows of the round living room. One leg folded over the other, a hand propped lightly under his chin, the other relaxed across the back of his seat as he stared absently into the void, lost in thought. Delicate in flowing grey robe, parted to his navel, allowing a golden yellow shirt to peek out beneath the folds. His trousers were soft, silky black, cool to the touch, a small comfort Loki relished. His skin was much too warm; he attributed it Surtur’s attempt at control over him, perhaps even the bond they shared now. Whatever the case, the natural coolness Loki had always supported had gone the night of returned memories.

A wave of drowsiness washed over him, eyes sliding shut. His mind protested softly against the edge of sleep before it gave up, sliding into sleep. Loki didn’t even feel his body slump to one side, falling into the plush sofa. He nuzzled into the suede fabric, curling up. His dreams swept him away from Midgard, pulling him back towards the golden fields, to the sounds of laughing children, and to a gentle soft hand in his. The feeling of peace washed over him with ease as he stood silently, a summer breeze brushing by him.  
  
“I wondered why I kept coming here. To this point. To this memory. It is where I died the first time. The day I lost you and our child.” Loki spoke softly. “The best and worst moment of my life. You had so much strength, Sigyn. I depended on you so much. When you died, I fell with you. This point diverged my path…it split over many universes and time and space…more than I can see. I understand this space. I am approaching another moment like this. I will not break this time Sigyn. I will become anew…become an ascended being. Everything I should be. I promise.”  
  
Loki squeezed Sigyn’s hand gently. “I must let go now my love…I must. I do not know when I will see your face again, but I fear it will be a very long time.”  
  
Loki turned to Sigyn, caressing her soft hair gently, leaning down and placed a warm kiss on to the top of her head. “Goodbye, my love.” He whispered.  
  
The fields, laughter, and summer breeze fell away, as the dreamlike warmth of Sigyn faded away from Loki’s touch, awakening him to a dark room, tears rolling down his cheeks as he stared up at the ceiling. The silence was deafening around him, however his senses returned to him as he noted a heavy blanket draped around his waist, and a heavy figure sitting at his feet. Slowly Loki sat up, rubbing his face, trying to focus on the figure at his feet.  
  
“T…Thor?” Loki’s voice was dry and broken from sleep. “What are you doing?”  
  
“Drinking. Asgardian ale and wine.” Thor rumbled softly. “Watching you sleep. You looked…peaceful. I do not think I have ever seen such look of peace upon your face before.”  
  
“I rarely have moments of peacefulness.” Loki scooted a bit to swing his legs over the edge of the sofa, resting his feet on the carpet floor.  
  
“I know. You always think too much. I seem to think too little. We are the same coin, you and I.” Thor seemed to be staring ahead of him, before a large tankard was pressed into Loki’s hands.  
  
“What is-?” Loki started to ask.  
  
“To us. What remains of us. I have lost you to Surtur. Mourn with me, Loki.” Thor muttered into his drink. “I cannot fight him, and you have made the bargain for Midgard, for Asgard…You made the deal for yourself. You never asked me, Loki.”  


Thor drank deeply from his tankard. Loki grimaced, looking away from Thor, before drinking from his tankard.  
  
“I have played these games longer than you have. I know them better. You are still learning.” Loki stated. “I can lose more than you, Thor.”  
  
“You were thinking of others when you did this? Go and decided to be with Surtur?” Thor scoffed softly.

 

“That is unfair, Thor. I did not choose him. Every step I have taken up to this point with him, with the Avengers, Midgard, Odin. It has been for the greater good.” Loki growled, downing his drink.

He reached blindly out towards the table in front of him, his fingers colliding with a bottle and wrapped around it before pouring some more into his tankard. He was becoming angry.  


“You did not ask for my help, Loki! Not once! Why…did you not ask me for help?” Thor’s voice softened, before he sighed falling silent.  
  
Loki lowered his tankard, staring ahead. “I did not want you to get hurt. I love you, Thor. However, I must walk a lot of this path alone. This is my world and my mistake, I must fix it.”  
  
Thor nodded, finishing his drink, taking the bottle from Loki, pouring himself another drink. They sat in the dark, drinking in silence for a while. They finished one bottle, then started into another, finishing that one. Half way through the third, one Thor fished from somewhere at his feet, Loki started sing an Asgardian drinking song. Thor joined in and soon they started giggling, singing louder. They ended up finishing four bottles of Asgardian ale, leaning heavily against each other.  
  
“I need your help Thor. I need your light in the dark times ahead, Thor…Guide me out of the darkness I will step into. Please.” Loki mumbled into his shoulder.

He hummed as he ended up resting his head on Thor’s lap, making a pleased sound as a large hand ran through his hair, caressing his cheek.  
  
“I can do that.” Thor whispered, laying down to wrap his arms around Loki to hold him close to his chest.  “I love you, Loki.”


	13. The Game is Set

Thor and Loki were dreadfully hung over the next day, miserable and in a bit of pain. They were watching the Bifrost break open upon the open land of Norway, as Asgardians poured into Midgard, greeted by various Norse people and government officials.  
  
“It’s going pretty well.” Tasha spoke loudly, drawing a groan from both gods, Loki covering his ears a bit.  
  
“Yep.” Thor grunted out in a tight voice, pinching his brow. “They are…yep.”  
  
“Have a rough night?” Tasha teased, thoroughly enjoying the pained looks on their faces.  
  
“Hmmm…” Loki groaned.

Bucky came up beside Loki, giving a sidelong look to him before a slight nod was given. Bucky leaned close to him, whispering into his ear. Loki looked a bit more alert for a moment, then nodded.  
  
“I will be back shortly, Thor.” Loki patted his arm, venturing away as he held his head.  
  
Bucky was silent until they were out of earshot, before turning to Loki. “Are you sure you want to do this?”  
  
“I am glad you and Clint continuously read me so well. I am rather unnerved by it.” Loki groaned, sitting on a rock, rubbing his face.  
  
“I have Steve…he’s just as stupid about self-sacrifice as you are. Wait, what’s this about Clint?” Bucky stared down at him with hard eyes.  
  
“He was guessing and getting close. I…” Loki paused, looking up at Bucky. “…I modified the memory. I need this to work.”  
  
Bucky growled, his metal hand lashing out and grappled Loki’s neck, squeezing. “Reverse it.” Bucky snarled.  
  
Loki tilted his head back, gasping for air, looking up at Bucky with darkening eyes. A small smile twitched up at the corners of his mouth.  
  
“You do not want to challenge me, James.” Loki’s voice had a soft darkness to it as he leaned into Bucky’s grasp. “If you think I would stop with you, I would think again. Do you really wish to do this now? With Asgard approaching a monumental agreement with Midgard? Things are already uneasy between our people, do you wish to make innocent pay for one memory modification?”  
  
Bucky’s face tightened into a feral snarl as he leaned close to Loki to level him with a dark glare. Loki’s smile spread across his face as he watched Bucky’s features harden and fall into something almost animalistic.  
  
“Does your Captain know the darkness you harbour still? Oh, it is beautiful on your form…” Loki trailed off as Bucky dragged him upwards, before letting him go.  
  
Loki rubbed his neck, coughing lightly. “And to clarify your first question…I do want to do this. I am resolved in my actions. I will not remind you of the consequences of your actions should you react poorly again.”  
  
Loki brushed past Bucky, heading towards Thor. “I will make it right, when things are finalised. Then you can kill me for all I care. You will just have to catch me first.”

“I can do that.” Bucky growled after him.  
  
“I have no doubt about that.” Loki waved his hand, meeting up with Thor.  
  
Thor looked to him as Loki returned with his hands folded neatly behind his back, shoulders squared and neat. He gave a small smile to Loki before watching the Asgardians finish coming through the portal, and sighed.  
  
“Loki…what now?” Thor asked in a tight tone.  
  
“We get them settled, help them, and guide them. You are their Prince, Thor. They will look to you for their needs. You are fostering a new relationship between two worlds, you will be grand at it.” Loki smiled warmly, looking proud.  
  
“You…you did this. I…” Thor trailed off and looked to Loki as he bowed his head.  
  
“They need you Thor. I am simply a means to an end. Go on.” Loki looked to him.  
  
The world stood still for a moment, silent, still and warm. The sun broke through the clouds as the grass swayed with the wind. The distant laughter of children could be heard as two worlds met and relaxed into something comfortable. Loki inhaled turning towards him.

Thor cupped Loki's face, kissing the top of his head lightly, before holding him close, rubbing his back. Loki pressed his head into his shoulder, steeling his emotions the best he could. There were a thousand things he wanted to say, and a million more that he wanted to do. Loki gave a broken laugh, shaking head a bit.    
  
“I have to go, Thor. Keep Bucky and Clint off my back for a bit, please.” Loki gave a gentle smile.

Thor wrinkled his brow, tilting his head in confusion, before Loki’s form twisted and collapsed in on itself before he vanished from Thor’s side.

Loki found himself in the Throne Room of Asgard, standing at the base of the seat of power, looking upwards at where he once sat, where Odin sat and where…  
  
The Trickster turned tilting his head a bit, facing the Fire Giant Surtur. A half smile formed across his face as a ripple of magic skirted over the floor, and splashed up onto marble columns, causing the lights to flicker. Outside the light was dimming as the stars began to form in the haze of twilight’s pink glow. They sized each other for a moment as Surtur folded his arms across his chest, drawing himself upwards in a moment of triumph as he looked around at his prize.  
  
Loki spread his hands before him.  
  
“Shall we get started, then?”  


	14. A King is Crowned, a Game Unfinished.

Thor folded his arms across his chest, Odin at his side as they took in the sight of their people settling into their new homes. The Norse people seemed excited, having relaxed their reservations about the strange people from another world. The children played and chatted, exchanging stories and adventures. Thor felt a sense of pride at the future generations of Asgard. They would pave the way for greatness, and outlive any legacy Thor or Loki would lay down. Thor inhaled, squaring his shoulders a bit, glancing to his father. Odin was quiet and still beside him, clutching his staff tightly in his hand.

“…You could have been honest with him, from the start. You could have opened the doors to the education of Jotuns, given Loki a sense of pride about his people. We could have built better bridges with the Frost Giants.” Thor rumbled softly at Odin.  
 

Odin turned his head slightly towards Thor, before giving a slight nod. “I should have. In all my wisdom, I did not. Perhaps, giving Loki an understanding of who he was would have stopped all he has done, perhaps he would have taken his throne with the intent of building roads and bridges between Asgard and the Giants. Or perhaps nothing would have changed.”  
 

Odin turned to Thor who sighed heavily.   
  
“We cannot know or pretend to know what is in his heart, truly. This may be a trick to seize the Throne of Asgard, or he may actually follow through. With his history, I cannot place my faith in him at the moment.” Odin admitted quietly.

Thor frowned at him, staring at him for a moment, before nodding.

“I understand where you stand and your feelings on this, however, I do not share the same feelings or thoughts.” Thor acknowledged.

Odin’s chest heaved slightly as he regarded his son for a moment, before reaching out to clasp Thor’s shoulder gently.

“You have become wiser over the years…I am proud of you.” Odin gave a small smile, before releasing Thor’s shoulder.  “Now…I should go and tend to our people. Keep watch for a while longer, Thor.”  
  
Thor nodded, watching Odin hobble down the hill, before resuming his watch over everyone. The air was fresh and clear, the sky the clearest blue. The other Avengers were helping settle the rest of the Asgardians, chatting and getting to know them. Thor felt pride swell in him once more at the sight of his friends getting to know his people. His thoughts strayed to Loki as worry slid over his mind like a blackened claw, digging its way into his fears. Thor shook his head, hunching his shoulders for a moment, refusing to give into doubt.

It took a moment for Thor to sense the gathering smell of electrified ozone swirling around him, bringing cold winds, making the hair on the back of his arms stand up on end. Thor paused, then looked up in time to see a lightning bolt come crashing down on him, ripping the air asunder around him with a horrific roar of thunder.

The air exploded outwards around Thor as the light faded around him. Jagged shards of ice and crystal formed in a circle around Thor as he stood there stunned for a moment, but alright. He reached up and touched his chest, glancing down. He was wearing the Mantle of the Kings, granted to the Kings of Asgard. He turned his hands over, before glancing skywards, inhaling sharply.  
  
“Take me to Asgard.” Thor rumbled to the sky.

The Bifrost came rushing down at him, and pulled him up into the sky, and vanished. Thor landed, rushing forward and paused as he exited the swirl of rainbow light, staring at the city before him. It was torn and ripped with fire and ice spikes. The sound of breaking and cracking ice could be heard even at the distance he stood. Darkening clouds were gathered, angry and black, full of livid striking lightening. Asgard was in ruins, buildings broken and falling to dust as Thor walked slowly across the Bridge. A fire rose up in the city centre only to have a spike of blue ice encase it, snuffing it out. Four more spikes rose around it. Thor noted the drop in temperature the closer he got. Shadows clung to the remaining buildings, bringing an eerie feeling to the once sunny Asgard. Thor turned towards the palace, seeing the domes and arches broken and collapsed. Ice and dying fire surrounded the palace. Thor cautiously climbed the stairs, glancing about, clutching his hammer at his side. The floor faded from tile to frozen ground and ice. Snow collected and gathered in corners and across tables and furniture fixtures further in. Jutting across the room was a large ice column, twisting and imposing with its sheer size and mass. Thor’s eyes drew upwards, sweeping across the winter tundra that had taken up residence in the once grand hall of the throne room. His eyes fell on a solitary blue figure, sitting at the base of the stairs, pulling bloodied clothes from his side gingerly. Thor drew himself upwards, staring openly at Loki, the Jotun.   
  
“Surtur did give a mighty fight, Thor. It really took everything I was to bring him down. All hail, King Thor.” Loki’s voice sounded broken and dry, grimacing as he pressed a hand to his side.

Ice sprouted over the wound, sealing it, but not healing it. Thor carefully approached Loki, staring down at him.   
  
“You…did…all of this?” Thor breathed.  
  
“I killed a Fire Mountain Giant, one with the powers of a god, and I did all of this.” Loki drew in a ragged breath, standing slowly.

 

Loki looked wrecked, his eyes unfocused. His body was bloody and broken, clothes torn ripped from his form. Thor reached out to catch him, only to have Loki’s skin burn him.   
“Jotun’s…skin. Remember? Cannot touch without being hurt.” Loki mumbled.   


He sat down abruptly on the stairs, bending over a bit, unable to stand.   
  
“He is over there.” Loki pointed to a cluster of spikes, ash, and broken ground.   
  
Thor glanced to where Surtur’s broken body laid, before shaking his head a bit. “We need to get you a healer, Loki.”  
  
“I will be long dead before one comes, Thor. I tore at my very core to finish him. This…is what I am.” Loki hummed softly, glancing up at Thor, smiling.  
  
“There is the King I knew you would be. Radiant and beautiful. The world is so pale compared to you, Thor in this moment. My work is finished. I can go…keep my last promise.” Loki smiled ever so softly.   
  
Thor frowned, kneeling next to Loki. “What promise, Loki?”  
  
“One I made to Mother. One where I would see you to the Throne and guide a good King. I have guided him the best I could…now…I have to go.” Loki laid back on the steps, staring up at the mosaic picture of the Royal Family.   
  
“I do not want you to go.” Thor whispered, leaning over Loki, pain crossing his face. “Please, I need you here. You fought so hard, you have done so much. You have come so far. I am proud of you...but I need you here, Loki. I need you at my side."  
  
“No…no…you will be fine, Thor. A great King.” Loki turned his head towards Thor, smiling softly. “Be a great King…be a good King.”  
  
Loki reached towards Thor lightly as his body relaxed, bleeding across the floor and into the snow surrounding him. His red eyes closed slowly, a warm smile on his face as he drew his last breath. Thor stared at the broken form of Loki before bowing his head for a moment.

The wind howled outside, hissing and rattling windows, picking up in fury and strength for a moment. Then…it relaxed, falling quiet, rain starting to fall slowly, putting out any remaining fires. The ice and snow melted a bit outside, bringing in the smell of spring; winter having ended its spell. Thor stood, tilting his head back as tears rolled down his cheeks.  
  
The silence in the darken throne room was only filled in by the splattering of rain for a moment, before a voice spoke up behind Thor.  
  
“Hail King Thor, Ruler of Asgard.”


End file.
